


Think Of Me When You Shoot Your Arrows

by holymoly1717



Series: The Thirst is Real [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymoly1717/pseuds/holymoly1717
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 아다알렉 존커pwp를 넘어 시즌1 알렉의 캐릭터를 쓰고 싶으셨다고 하심*번역글





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [think of me when you shoot your arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613261) by [deepbutdazzlingdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepbutdazzlingdarkness/pseuds/deepbutdazzlingdarkness). 



그 일이 처음으로 일어났을 때, 알렉은 스스로에게 말했다. 아무 의미도 없을 거야.

메모리 데몬을 맞닥트린 일이 재앙이었다는 것을 깨닫고서, 알렉은 구르듯이 집으로 달려와 곧바로 제 방으로 들어갔다. 아무도, 특히 제이스와 이지가 자신을 방해하지 못하게 하기 위해 알렉은 그 즉시 몇 개의 차단 룬을 문에 그려놓았다. 결국 언젠가는 제이스와 대화를 해야 한다는 사실을 알고는 있었지만, 가능한 오래도록 대화를 피할 수 있기를 알렉은 간절하게 원하고 있었다. 그 와중에 이지는 제 오빠에게 모든 것이 다 괜찮을거라고 확신시켜주기 위해 노력을 다해주었다. 자신을 돕기 위한 방법이라는 것을 알고 있었지만, 알렉은 그 말을 귀 기울여 들을 수 있는 기분이 정말 아니었다.

알렉은 제가 일을 크게 망쳐버렸다는 사실을 알았다. 지난 몇 년 간이나 조심스럽게 비밀을 지켜왔는데도 스스로를 아웃팅시켰을 뿐만 아니라, 그 결과로 제이스를 거의 죽이다시피 했고, 저 때문에 클레리의 기억은 영원히 찾을 수 없게 되었다. 그 쪼끄만 적발은 정말 싫지만, 그리고 그 여자애가 갑자기 나타나면서 삶이 총체적인 난국이 되기 시작했지만 그래도 걔가 모탈 컵을 찾을 수 있는 최선의 기회였는데. 인스티튜트 행동대의 대장으로서, 자신은 클레이브에게 책임이 있었다. 최근에 자신은 계속 실패하고 있었고, 이지가 해주는 위로의 말로도 그 사실을 무마할 수는 없었다.

워커를 벗기조차도 귀찮았기에 알렉은 침대에 얼굴을 묻으며 쓰러졌다. 알렉의 발은 침대 가장자리에서 달랑거렸다. 휴식을 취하며 머리를 맑게 해 보려고 했지만, 말이 쉽지. 쉽게 되지는 않았다. 정신은 목적 없이 흘러갔고, 마침내 알렉은 이전에 벌어졌던 일을 떠올렸다. 매그너스 베인을 만난 일. 예상치 못한 일이지만 그 생각을 하자, 척추를 타고 전율이 내리흘렀다.

개인적인 견해로 살펴보자면, 매그너스는 그 날 아침 호지에게서 들은 모호한 설명으로 추측했던 것과는 꽤 달랐다. 보조하고 있을 때에는, 매그너스의 얼굴을 정확하게 보지 못했다. 그를 쫓고 있던 거친 섀도우헌터를 제가 죽이자마자 매그너스가 포탈을 타고 곧바로 사라졌기 때문이었다. 그의 집까지 매그너스를 따라가고 나서, 자객인 듯한 마지막 사람을 쓰러트리는 매그너스를 돕고 나서야 자신들은 공식적으로 만날 수 있었다.

매그너스가 걸어와 스스로를 소개했을 때의 느낌은, 모든 감각에 대한 통제권을 잃는 것과도 같은 기분이었다. 생각할 수가 없었다. 심장이 콩닥콩닥 뛰고 있었고, 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 알아차리기도 전에 제어할 수 없는 미소가 얼굴로 번졌다. 매그너스의 인사에 대한 대답으로 제 이름을 말하려 했으나, 한 것이라고는 말을 더듬는 것 뿐이었다. 제대로 문장을 만들어낼 수도 없었다. 알렉 스스로도 본인이 바보같이 굴고 있다는 사실을 잘 알았다. 그런데도 매그너스는 그 상황을 침착하게 받아들였고, 실제로 그날 저녁 나머지 시간을 제게 맹렬하게 플러팅하는데 썼던 것이다.

누군가가 제게 그렇게 즉각적인 관심을 보인다는 일은, 알렉이 익숙해질 수 있는 일이 절대 아니었다. 물론 알렉도 스스로가 그렇게 못봐줄 얼굴은 객관적으로 아니라는 것은 알고 있었다. 그리고 별로 믿고 있지 않았지만, 이지는 언제나 항상 사람들이 “키가 크고, 흑발의, 멋진” 것들 전부를 사랑하는지 떠들어대며 오빠가 그것이 가져다주는 이점을 취해야한다고 말하고는 했다. 이점 부분을 자세히 말하자면: 섹스였다. 이지가 섹스 생각만 하게 된 이후부터는 그랬다. 하지만 자신과 제 남매가 함께 나가면, 제이스와 이지만 모든 시선을 끌고는 했다. 부나방 떼를 모여들게 하는 불꽃처럼 말이다. 알렉 혼자만 어둠 속에 남겨져 있었다. 그리고 심지어 사람들이 알렉의 존재를 눈치채더라도, 어쨌든 그는 까칠한 성격이었기에 사람들은 꽤나 다가가기 어려워하고는 했다. 그러나 솔직하게 말하자면, 알렉은 그냥 그렇게 구는 것을 좋아할 뿐이었다.

매그너스와 함께라면, 모든것이 달라졌다. 망설이지도 않고 값비싼 목걸이를 선물로 주었으니 매그너스는 이지를 좋아하는 것이 분명했다. 그러나 이지의 앞에서 그는 오래 머무르지 않았고, 대부분의 사람들과는 다르게 제이스를 매력적이라고 생각하지 않는 것 같았다, 전혀. 대신에 매그너스는 모든 주의를 알렉에게만 기울였다. 그리고 그 사실은 제이스만큼이나 알렉을 충격받게 만들었다.

방어벽을 내리고서 제 얼굴에 정말 오랜간만에, 그러니까 처음으로 진정한 미소를 짓게 만들어 준 것은 매그너스에 관한 무언가였다. 더 정확히 말하자면 미소‘들’이었다. 매그너스가 저를 “예쁜아” 라고 불렀을 때 제 가슴에서 느꼈던 따스한 감정을, 알렉은 여전히 간직하고 있었다. 자신들은 막 방금 만났지만, 그 사실에도 불구하고, 알렉은 지금까지 느껴본 적 없는 방식으로 제가 매그너스에게 끌리고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

기분이 좀 편안해졌기에 알렉은 제 워커를 벗어던졌다. 그리고 너무 많이 생각하기 전에 근처에 둔 태블릿에 손을 뻗었고 인스티튜트 데이터베이스로 들어간 후 “매그너스 베인”을 검색했다. 등록된 정보에 따르면 매그너스가 태어난 곳이나 태어난 날짜는 알려지지 않았지만 300-400살정도 된 것 같다고 했다. 머릿속에서 빠르게 계산을 마친 알렉은 매그너스가 1600년대나 1700년대에 태어났음을 알 수 있었다.

그러니 매그너스가 미켈란젤로를 만났다고 한 것은 거짓말임에 분명했다! 알렉은 혼자 키득거렸다. 매그너스가 말한 이름을 제대로 기억하고 있다는 것을 알아차린 후 알렉은 생각했다. 미켈란젤로랑 진짜로 잔 게 아니면, 매그너스는 왜 그런 말을 한 걸까? 그리고 왜 그 말을 하면서 날 똑바로 쳐다본 걸까? 꽤 뻔뻔스러웠는데, 여자 말고 남자한테도 관심 있다는 걸 나한테 말하려고 했던 걸까?

자신의 양 볼이 발갛게 달아오르는 것을 느끼며 알렉은 화면의 스크롤을 내렸다. 마침내, 다양한 시대에서 다양한 모습을 한 매그너스의 사진첩 폴더가 나타났다. 사진 몇 개는 흑백이었고, 몇 개는 칼라였지만 그 모든 사진 속에는 매그너스가 있었다. 지금과 정확히 똑같은 모습을 하고서 말이다. 클릭을 해 보니 피라미드를 배경으로 이집트에 서 있는 매그너스와, 조종사 유니폼을 입고서 복엽기 앞에 서 있는 매그너스, 그리고 좀 더 현대의 것으로 보이는 포멀한 차림을 한 사진들을 볼 수 있었다.

이 사진들은 판데모니엄 안에서 찍은 건가보네. 매그너스가 파란색 브릿지를 넣은 머리를 높게 세우고 아이라이너를 두껍게 그린 걸 보니, 적합한 차림이야. 그리고 밑으로 스크롤을 더 내린 알렉의 머리는 하얗게 비었다. 할 수 있는 생각이라고는 “세상에, 살이 다 보이잖아!” 뿐이었다. 매그너스는 실크로 된 붉은색의 버튼다운 셔츠와 블레이저를 입고 있었는데, 셔츠에 단추가 달려있다는 사실은 무시하기로 작정한 것이 아주 확실해보였다. 셔츠는 활짝 열려져 매그너스의 가슴과 복근을 넓게 드러내고 있었고, 목에서 달랑거리는 몇 개의 목걸이만이 그 사이로 드리워져 있었다. 본인보다 더 많이 피부를 드러낸 남자들과 여자들에 둘러싸인 매그너스는 마치 좌석이 왕좌라도 된다는 듯 소파 한 가운데에 앉아있었다. 그 모습은 막강하고도 믿을 수 없이 섹시해 보였다. 알렉이 억제하기도 전에 그 생각은 불쑥 떠올랐다.

뇌가 다시 부팅을 시작하자마자 알렉은 다음 사진을 클릭했는데, 곧바로 숨이 막혀 질식사할 뻔했다. 이번 사진에서 매그너스는 여전히 소파 위에 앉아 있었다. 그러나 이번에는 매그너스의 무릎 위에 상의를 탈의한 남자가 양 다리를 벌리고 올라타 있었고, 남자는 매그너스의 목을 핥고 있었다. 매그너스의 얼굴에는 강렬한 쾌락의 표정이 떠올라 있었다. 매그너스는 한 손 손가락으로 남자의 흑발을 덧그리며 그를 가까이 당기고 있었고, 다른 손으로는 남자의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐며 소유욕을 내보이고 있었다. 홀린 듯 멍해진 알렉의 심장은 두근두근 뛰었다. 침대 옆 협탁 위에 태블릿을 내려놓고 화면을 끄기 전, 알렉은 다른 사진을 하나 더 훔쳐보았다. 그 사진에서는 두 남자가 애무를 하고 있었다.

매그너스에 대해 조사를 하면 뭔가 알아낼 수 있을지도 모른다고 기대했을 때, 이러한 것을 찾으리라고는 염두에 두지도 못하고 있었다. 인스티튜트가 어떻게 이 사진을 얻었는지, 그리고 왜 이 사진을 파일에 보관하기로 결정했는지 알 수는 없었지만, 알렉은 지금 당장은 그 사실을 무시하기로 결심했다. 물론, 매그너스가 남자에게 성적인 매력을 느낄 수도 있다는 것을 가설으로는 알고 있었다. 만약에 그렇다고 한다면 남자와 섹스도 할 수 있는 것이지만, 하지만 그 가설이 진짜라는 증거를 두 눈으로 똑똑히 맞이하기에 자신은 준비가 완벽히 되지 않았다!

이 사실을 받아들이기 위해 잠시 시간을 쓰면서, 알렉은 제 몸에 흐르는 피 전부가 사타구니로 몰려들었음을 깨달았다. 입고 있는 바지는 불편할 정도로 꽉 끼었다. 생각하지도 않고 앉은 알렉은 단추를 풀고서 허벅지까지 바지를 내렸고, 성기가 밖으로 나오자 안도감에 젖어 가쁘고 높은 숨소리를 냈다.

발기한 제 성기를 내려다보며, 알렉은 선택지를 생각해보았다. 자위를 자주 하지는 않았다. 큰 이유는 이런 방식으로 생각해 본 사람이 정말로 제이스가 유일했기 때문이었고, 또 성적인 의도가 더해지지 않았다고 해도 제 남성 파라바타이에 대해 감정을 품고 있다는 것에 대해서 이미 충분한 죄책감을 느끼고 있기 때문이었다. 물론, 유혹에 약해져 무릎을 꿇게 되는 순간들이 가끔 있곤 했지만, 그 다음 날 제이스의 눈을 똑바로 바라보는 것은 언제나 어려운 일이었다. 그래서 알렉은 일어나자마자 차가운 물로 샤워를 하며 제가 제이스에게 느끼는 감정을 클레이브나 부모님이 알게 된다면 무슨 일이 일어날 것인지 생각하고는 했다. 그것은 실패할 수 없는 조합이었고 항상 효과적이었다.

그러나 지금... 잃을 것이 뭐가 있단 말인가? 실제로 섀도우헌터는 월록과 그다지 많이 교류하지 않는다. 그 능력을 필요로 할 때가 아니라면 말이다. 평화로울 때에도, 매그너스와 함께 발렌타인에게서 숨었던 때에도 그랬다. 빠른 시일 내에 자신들이 다시 마주칠 수 있을 것 같지는 않았다. 그러면 그 상황이 지나간 다음에 어색한 아침을 맞이할 기회가 적다는 뜻이 되겠지. 알렉은 스스로에게 합리화시켰다. 그리고 정말 나는 매그너스를 거의 모르다시피 한단 말이야. 그러니까 기본적으로 이건 야동을 보고 하는 거랑 똑같지 않을까? 그렇지? 물론 야동을 보지는 않지만, 그래도!

마음이 바뀌기 전에 알렉은 팬티 안으로 손을 넣어 성기를 느슨하게 감싸쥐었고, 부드럽게 흔들기 시작했다. 눈을 감은 알렉은 매그너스를 생각했다. 저 사진들을 찍고 나서 무슨 일이 벌어졌을까. 섹스 문제에 있어서라면 매그너스는 스스로가 무엇을 하고 있는지 똑똑히 알고 있었다. 그리고 카메라를 바라보며 드러내는 모습으로 보았을 때, 매그너스는 그 사실을 숨기려는 생각 역시도 없어 보였다.

아마 판데모니엄 가운데에 있는 소파에 앉아서 애무를 계속했을지도 몰라. 사람들이 보는 거는 전혀 신경쓰지 않고서, 십대 애들이 그러는 것처럼 험핑했을지도 몰라. 그리고 너무 진도가 나가기 전에 매그너스가 그 남자를 끌고서 어두운 구석으로 데려간 다음에 명령하는 거지. 내 좆을 빨라고 말이야. 그럼 매그너스가 말을 끝마치기도 전에 그 남자는 매그너스 앞에 무릎을 꿇겠지. 갈망에 차서 말이야. 성기를 쥔 손에 힘을 준 알렉은 매그너스의 눈이 클럽의 불빛을 받아 반짝이는 것을 그려보았다. 눈을 내려감은 매그너스. 그는 따스하고 젖은 열기로 성기를 에워싼 흑발을 쥐고서 숙련된 혀놀림을 느꼈고, 스스로를 비워내 절정으로 도달했다.

다 하고 나서, 매그너스는 남자가 일어날 수 있도록 도와준 뒤에 바지를 풀어내리겠지. 그리고 지금까지 방치되어서 관심을 구걸하고 있던 남자의 발기한 성기를 알아챌거야. 부드러운 손으로 성기를 꺼낸 매그너스는 자기가 남자한테 무슨 짓을 하고 싶은지 전부 말해 줄거고, 그러면 결국에 그 남자는 점점 절정에 가까워져 갈거야... 그 시점에서, 알렉은 제 주먹 안으로 박아넣기 시작했다. 제 거친 손가락은 마찰이 가져다주는 기분 좋은 감각에 큰 공헌을 하고 있었다. 선단에 대고 엄지를 둥글리면서, 알렉은 매그너스가 제 귀에 대고 속삭이는 것을 상상했다. “날 위해 가 줘, 알렉.” 날카롭게 숨을 들이쉬면서 알렉은 사정했다. 내뿜어진 정액은 손을 덮고서 셔츠 위로 온통 튀었다. 알렉은 셔츠를 벗는 것을 미처 생각하지도 못하고 있었다.

몇 분이 지났다. 회복을 마치고 숨을 고르게 내쉴 수 있게 되자, 알렉은 꼼꼼하게 옷을 벗은 후 옷바구니 맨 밑에 제 옷가지들을 숨겼다. 시간이 날 때 묻은 자국을 지우기 위해서였다. 옷을 파묻은 후 알렉은 침대 안으로 기어들어갔다. 잠으로 빠져들면서, 알렉은 이 행동이 매그너스를 제 머릿속에서 몰아낼만큼 충분했기를 바랬다.


	2. #2

다음 며칠은 흐릿하게 흘러갔다. 부모님이 뉴욕으로 돌아오신데다가 클레리 문제도 있었고, 제이스와의 균열은 커져만 갔다. 그 모든 것을 상대하느라 알렉은 생각할 시간이 거의 없었다. 그것을 혼자서 다시 할 시간도 말이다.

자잘한 일들이 어느 정도 해결되고 나서야 알렉은 등을 기대고 앉았고, 그 때부터 일어났던 모든 일들을 조사해 볼 수 있었다. 미친 롤러코스터에 탄 것처럼 오르락 내리락했던 한 주였다. 처음에는 다 좋거나 비교적 좋은 것이었지만 즉시 그와 똑같이 나쁘거나 그보다 더 악화된 상황이 뒤따랐고, 자신은 그걸 견뎌내야만 했다.

이 일이 가장 명확하게 드러난 것은 마침내 모탈컵을 사수한 자신과 클레리가 인스티튜트로 돌아왔을 때였다. 적어도, 이 주요한 성과는 알렉의 어깨에서 부담감을 조금 덜어주었다. 그러나 성공을 축하할 시간을 갖기도 전에, 제 눈은 어쩔 수 없이 보고 만 것이다. 사령관 기지 한가운데서, 제이스와 클레리가 둘만의 방식으로 임무를 완수해 낸 것을 축하하고 있었다. 초반 몇 초 이상은 볼 수가 없었다. 동정이 어린 이지의 시선을 무시한 채 알렉은 제 방으로 향했다.

그 이야기를 했을 때, 자신이 제이스와 서 있던 곳이 어디였는지 정확히 알 수는 없었다. 자신이 마침내 메모리 데몬을 주제로 얘기할 용기를 내게 되자, 이야기는 잘...? 되어갔다. 매그너스와 이지 그리고 심지어 클레리마저도 곧바로 눈치챘는데, 제이스만 자신이 겁에 질려 도망갔던 그 날의 이유가 무엇인지 잘 이해하지 못하고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 정말로 모르고 있었거나, 아니면 진짜로 거짓말을 잘 하거나 둘 중 하나겠지. 알렉은 생각했다. 뭐가 진실이어야 좋은 것인지도 잘 모르겠어.

이어서 제이스는 ‘나도 널 사랑한다’고 확인을 시켜 주었다. 제이스가 그런 뜻으로 말한 것은 아니라는 사실은 알고 있었지만, 그 말은 알렉의 심장을 잠시 멎게 만들었다. 제이스는 클레리의 편에 서 있었다. 다른 모든 걸 제쳐두고 클레리를 최우선으로 두는 걸 계속하고 있었는데, 그건 상징적이었다. 알렉은 정말 오랜 시간 동안 이렇게 생각해왔다. 제이스가 헤테로인 것이 자신과 제이스 사이를 본질적으로 가로막는 것이라고 말이다. 다른 사람이 나타나서 저와 제이스 사이가 이렇게 될 가능성이라고는 단 한번도, 절대로 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 하지만 클레리가 나타났다. 그리고 자신이 미리 생각해뒀던 관점들은 전부 다 내동댕이쳐지고 말았던 것이다.

자신이 클레리를 놓쳤을 때 제이스가 얼마나 화를 냈던지를 생각하면 알렉은 여전히 움찔하고는 했다. 아직까지도 제이스는 클레리가 무모하며 고집불통이고, 결과를 생각하지도 않고서 계속해서 달려든다는 것을 알지 못하는 것처럼 굴었다. 제가 루크를 치료하는 것을 도우려 모습을 보였을 때에는 제이스도 살짝 의견이 바뀐 것 같기는 했지만 말이다. 그러나 그 상처는 제가 하루이틀 사이에 털어버리고 일어날 수 있는 것은 아니었다. 특히 이제는 더 그랬다. 서로를 갈망하던 눈길을 보내던 제이스와 클레리의 관계는 이제 키스로 나아갔고, 확실히 진전된 것 같았으니까.

그 광경을 보고 나서, 알렉이 원한 것이라고는 그냥 일주일 동안 잠들어 버리고 싶다는 것밖에는 없었다. 그러나 이전에 그렸던 스테미너 룬의 효과가 아직 다하지 않았기 때문에, 알렉은 운동복으로 갈아입고서 훈련실로 향했다. 진이 빠질 때까지 몸을 쓰기 위해서였다. 꽤나 늦은 시간이었다. 생각을 정리하느라 혼자 남겨지겠지만, 그래도, 적어도 훈련을 하는 것이 이 열기를 가라앉힐 생산적인 방법 같았다. 그러니 자신은 꼭 훈련을 해야만 했다.

제이스와 자신 사이에서 일어났던 일들을 그나마 나쁘지 않게 생각하도록 만들어주는 것이 있다면, 그것은 부모님이 다시 돌아왔다는 소식이었다. 메리스와 로버트는 제 삶에 스트레스를 더 가져다주었다. 클레리가 나타나기 전에도 충분히 힘들었지만, 이제는 버티지 못할 지경이었다. 자신이 얼마나 나이를 먹던지, 얼마나 이뤄내던지 간에 메리스와 로버트의 앞에 서기만 하면 알렉은 불안정하고, 칭찬을 원하는 아들로 변해버리고는 했다. 부모님의 인정을 지속적으로 바래 왔지만, 얻을 수는 없었던 아들로.

제이스와 이지는 본인들의 행동을 부모님이 어떻게 생각할지에 대해 별로 신경을 쓰지 않았고, 허락을 구하지 않고서도 원하는 일이 있으면 그냥 해 버렸다. 반면에 장남인 자신은 언제나 그 둘이 벌려놓은 일들 뒤치다거리를 하는 임무를 맡고 있었다. 책임을 진 사람은 자신이었다. 모든 규율을 따르며 기쁘게 규칙에 따르는 것은 자신이었다. 그렇게 하면서 언젠가는 성과가 있을 거라고 기대했었다. 그리고 이제 인스티튜트 행동대의 대장이 되어, 알렉은 마침내 그 기대를 놓게 되었다. 요즘 대부분 그랬던 것처럼, 차라리 부모님이 이드리스에 있었더라면 더 나았을지도 몰랐다. 전부 다 엉망진창이 되어가고 있었고, 그 결과 대부분에 대해서 고통받아야 하는 것은 자신이었다.

제 엄마가 우는 모습을 볼 수 있을 거라고는 생각해 본 적도 없었지만, 메리스가 울고 있다는 것을 발견한 날에 알렉은 엄마에게 말했다. 라이트우드의 이름을 재건하기 위해서라면, 필요한 것은 뭐든 하겠다고 말이다. 그 결과로 제 부모에게 팽당하는 것에 대한 생각은 단 한번도 생각해본 적이 없었다. 절대로 말이다. 평생을 책에 빠져 살았고, 가능한 한 최고의 섀도우헌터가 되기 위해 지속적으로 노력했다. 그런데 모든 것 뒤에 감춰진 사실을 발견하고 나니, 놀라 눈을 크게 뜰 수밖에 없었다. 거슬릴 정도의 수준이었다. 제 부모는 자신을 이용할 생각밖에 없었다는 것. 저는 값싸게 거래되기 위한 물건에 불과했다는 것. 그 기억을 떠올리며 알렉은 샌드백을 쳤고, 더욱 더 세게 때리기 시작했다.

결혼을 하라고 부모님이 제게 강요한 것. 아마 제가 실제로 여자에게 관심이 있었어도 상황은 충분히 안 좋았을 터인데, 자신이 게이라는 것이 이 상황 전부를 계산할 수 없을 정도로 악화시키고 있었다. 자신이 게이라는 사실을 부모님이 알고 있는 것인지 알렉은 확실히 알지 못했다. 제 성정체성에 대해 부모님이 의심을 하고 있었다면, 교묘한 책략을 위해 한 방 더 엿을 먹은 셈이 되는 것이었다. 그러니 지금 당장은 그 일에 대해서 생각하고 싶지도 않았다.

어떤 상황이든, 절 이용해 계획을 짜는 것이 부모님의 마지막 보루였다는 것을 알게 되자 알렉은 뱃속에서 반항심이 튀는 것을 느꼈다. 무시해버릴 수가 없었다. 법 따위 좆까라지. 말하자마자 알렉은 제가 어디에 있고 싶은지를 깨달았다. 그래서 빠르게 방향을 바꾼 뒤 브룩클린으로, 매그너스에게로 향하게 된 것이었다. 나중에 자신은 클레리에게 말했다. 제이스를 위해 루크를 도우러 온 것이 아니라고 말이다. 그리고 그것은 사실이었다. 사실대로 말하자면, 그 순간 제 마음을 스치고 지나간 것은 전혀 제이스가 아니었다. 그냥 제 도움을 필요로 하는 누군가가, 음... 두 명의 누군가가 있다는 사실을 깨달았을 뿐이었다. 제 도움을 필요로 하는 사람이 있으니 그렇게 행동하는 것이 맞는 일이었다.

그 때에 알렉은 왜 매그너스가 자신을 불렀는지를 알지 못하고 있었고, 제 감정이 무엇인지에 대해서조차 여전히 아무 생각이 없었다. 그냥 자신을 끌어당기는 뭔가를 느꼈다는 것, 그것 뿐이었다. 불가해하고 헷갈리고 무섭지만, 거부할 수 없는 무언가. 신이시여, 알렉은 제가 매그너스와 상호작용하는 것이 좋은 것인지 나쁜 것인지조차 알 수 없었다. 그들은 서로 다른 카테고리에 들어 있었으니까. 그리고... 제가 이 생각을 더 계속한다면 무슨 일이 벌어질지 알렉은 알고 있었다. 알렉은 결심했다. 공공장소에서 괴상한 실수를 하기 전에 내 방으로 들어가야겠어.

샤워를 하러 들어간 알렉은 매그너스가 자신을 불렀을 때 제가 얼마나 놀랐던지를 기억해냈다. 어떻게 매그너스가 제 번호를 아는지 알 수 없어서였고(이지와 매그너스가 함께 수군대는 것을 본 것으로 생각해 볼 때, 여동생이 한 패거리라는 느낌이 들기는 했지만), 매그너스가 제게 정말로 관심이 있으리라고는 생각지 않아서였다. 매그너스가 절 알렉산더라고 불렀을 때 자신은 거기 사로잡혀서 경계심을 풀었다. 그가 자신을 불러냈을 때, 생각할 시간을 달라고 하지도 않고서 바로 동의했었다. 그 때 클레리가 절 떨쳐내고 달아나느라 자신을 정신없게 만들어놓고 있기는 했지만 말이다. 그리고 클레리와 사이먼은 ‘또’ 납치되었다! 그러나 놀랍게도, 결국에 저와 매그너스는 술을 마실 수 있게 되었던 것이다.

매그너스를 다시 만나면 어색할 것이라고 생각했었다. 만났던 날 밤에 스스로가 한 짓이 있어서였다. 하지만 놀랍게도 전혀 그럴 수가 없었다. 물론 생각할 시간이 많지 않기는 했다. 들어가자마자 본 것이 쓰러지려고 하는 매그너스였으니까. 매그너스는 루크를 구하려고 정말 열심히 노력하느라 엄청난 양의 마력을 소진한 상태였다. 자신은 즉시 달려가 매그너스를 잡아주었고, 매그너스가 계속할 수 있도록 제 힘을 가져갈 수 있게 손을 내 주었다. 매그너스의 무게를 받쳐 주면서, 알렉은 제 눈을 감았다. 맞잡은 손에서 따스한 마법의 덩굴이 제 팔을 타고 올라와 온 몸으로 퍼졌기 때문이었다. 유령처럼 간지럽게, 마법은 제 피부 밑을 당겼다.

알렉이 알 수 있던 것이라고는 1분, 아니면 1시간 동안 자신들이 그렇게 휘감겨 있었다는 것 뿐이다. 그러나 결국 알렉은 매그너스의 마법이 내는 빛이 소멸하는 것을 느꼈다. 눈을 뜨자 똑바로 일어나 있는 루크의 곁에 앉아 미소짓는 클레리를 볼 수 있었다. 언제인지 제이스와 사이먼도 도착해 있는 것을 볼 수 있었는데, 제 가슴으로 쓰러지는 매그너스는 전력을 소진한 것처럼 보였기에 저는 매그너스가 괜찮은지 확인하는 것에만 집중할 수밖에 없었다.

루크가 매그너스의 침실에 자리를 잡고 나자, 알렉은 그 자리에서 일어났던 치료의 흔적을 치우느라 바빴다. 선반에서 떨어진 책들을 전부 주운 후 소파에 묻은 루크의 피를 닦아내기 시작하려는데, 그 때 매그너스가 술을 하자며 나타난 것이다. 가끔 저녁과 함께 마시는 와인을 제외하고, 자신은 정말로 술을 자주 마시지 않았다. 하지만 그 날 있었던 일들을 본다면 그 정도는 받아도 될 것 같았다. 한 모금 마시자마자, 알렉은 제가 보드카의 맛을 정말로 좋아하지 않는다는 것을 깨달았고, 따라서 매그너스와 대화하는 동안 그냥 술잔을 들고만 있었다.

그리고 그게 무슨 대화였더라. 뭐라고 말해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 무슨 말을 할 수 있겠는가? 매그너스의 감정은 완전히 이해했다. 매그너스 역시도 제 안의 무언가를 연 것처럼 보였으니까. 알렉의 경우 마음 안에서 열린 것은 수도꼭지에 더 가까웠는데, 익숙하지도 않고 예상하지도 못했던 감정과 생각들이 지속적으로 콸콸 쏟아져 나오고 있었다. 그렇지만 제가, 매그너스에게 100년만에 뭔가를 다시 느끼게 한 사람이라는 것을 생각하면? 불안정하고, 벽장에 갇혀있느라 다른 사람과 키스도 한 번 해보지 못한 섀도우헌터인데. 이전까지 한 번도 누군가를 사귀어 본 적이 없고 혼자였는데. 매그너스가 갖고 있을 것이 분명한, 무거운 기대를 제가 어떻게 맞춰줄 수 있단 말인가? 이제 정략결혼을 해야 한다는 사실을 말하지 못한 것은 또 어떻고.

메리스가 전화를 걸어 자신을 구해주었다. 어디 있느냐, 가능한 한 빨리 인스티튜트로 돌아와서 네가 승인받지 못한 임무를 이끄느라 자리를 비운 사이 쌓여있는 서류들을 처리하기 시작해야지 않겠느냐, 그리고 이야기는 계속 이어졌다. 이미 하도 들어서 익숙해진 훈계였기에 알렉은 빠르게 동의하고서 전화를 끊었다. 알렉은 몸을 돌렸다. 집으로 가야 할 핑계가 생겼기에 그걸 댈 준비는 되어 있었다. 하지만 매그너스가 제 입에 한 손가락을 대고서, 입술에 닿을 정도로 정말 가까웠으나 닿지는 않을 정도로 대고서 말을 자르며 딱 한 잔만 더 마시고 가라고 하자 알렉은 거부할 수 없었다.

솔직히 말하자면 어려운 문제는 아니었다. 당시 자신은 제 부모님 곁에 있기가 싫었고, 매그너스 곁에는 있고 싶었다. 매그너스에게 왜 여기로 온 것인지 모르겠다고 말하긴 했지만, 당연하게도 그랬다. 칵테일 한 잔은 곧 세 잔이 되었는데, 다음으로 받은 칵테일들은 술이 덜 들어간 것 같았다. 아니면, 술 맛을 잘 못 느끼도록 매그너스가 절 위해 더 힘을 써 준 것이거나. 알렉은 기분좋게 취해 있었다. 진탕으로 취한 것은 아니었지만, 매그너스가 여기서 잠을 자고 내일 집에 가라고 우기기에는 충분한 정도였다.

부끄러움에 차서 걷고 있는 알렉을 이지가 잡아챘다. 여동생이 놀려댔기에, 알렉은 말했다. 매그너스가 한 것은 그냥 칵테일을 만들어준 뿐이며 그게 전부란 말이야. 그리고 그것이 사실이었다. 자신이 자고 가기로 결정하자, 매그너스의 고백 이후 무거웠던 분위기는 잊혀졌고, 밤동안 자신들은 얘기를 하며 시간을 보냈다. 매그너스는 본인이 무모하게 벌였던 장난의 역사에 대한 얘기를 하며 자신을 즐겁게 해 주었고, 거의 대부분 저는 듣기만 했다. 움직이는 매그너스의 입술과, 다양한 제스쳐를 취하는 그 팔을 바라보면서. 알렉은 둘 다에 취해 있었다. 알콜과, 말하자면 매그너스의 존재 그 자체에 말이다. 그러나, 그것보다 더한 일이 일어나지 않았다고 해서 알렉이 그 이상을 원하지 않았다는 것은 아니었다.

샤워실 벽면에 고개를 기대고 머리를 헹구면서 알렉은 제 입술을 만졌다. 매그너스가 내 개인적인 공간을 존중해주지 않았더라면 무슨 일이 일어났을 것인지 궁금하네. 내 말을 멈추게 하기 위해서, 매그너스가 내 입술에 실제로 손가락을 올렸다면 어땠을까. 아마 매그너스는 내 아랫입술을 엄지손가락으로 덧그렸겠지. 그 손으로 내 뺨을 쓸고, 내 턱선에 대고 손가락을 다정하게 톡톡 두드리고...

그 생각을 하고서 조금 지나자, 알렉은 이 사실을 깨달았다. 1)냉수가 나오고 있다는 것 2)이제 저는 완전하게 단단해져 있다는 것. 샤워실 밖으로 나온 알렉은 빠르게 몸을 말리고서 제 방으로 향했다. 옷을 입으려고 하지는 않았다, 스스로가 뭘 하려고 하는지 알고 있었으니까. 한 번은 실수고, 우연이라고 할 수 있지만, 이건... 이번에는 의도적이었고, 이제와서 돌이킬 수도 없었다. 자신은 만났을 때부터 매그너스에게 끌리고 있었다. 적어도 피상적인 단계로는 그랬다. 이제서야 남자를 알아가기 시작한 참인데, 욕망은 기하급수적으로 치솟았다. 하지만 알렉은 그에 저항하고 싶지도 않았고, 저항하려는 시도조차 하지 않았다.

침대 안으로 꼬물거리며 기어든 후, 알렉은 등을 대고 누웠다. 편안해져서 눈을 감은 알렉은 전날 밤의 매그너스가 얼마나 멋졌고 또 달라 보였는지를 생각했다. 처음 만났을 때 매그너스는 옷을... 더 입고 있었다. 온통 검은 옷이었다. 그러니 매그너스가 붉은색과 반짝이는 금색의 얇은 시스루(?!) 튜닉을 입고 있는 장면을 보았을 때 알렉은 충격을 받을 수 밖에 없었고, 아직 충분히 회복하지 못한 상태였다.

튜닉은 깊이 목이 파여 있었고, 시선은 즉시 넓게 노출된 매그너스의 가슴으로 이끌렸다. 전에 힐끗 보았던 사진에서처럼 많이 보이지는 않았지만, 가까이 있었다. 그리고 그 붉은 셔츠랑 매그너스의 그을린 피부가 얼마나 잘 어울렸던지. 그 생각을 하는 것만으로도... 알렉은 제 손에 힘을 주었다. 그의 성기는 프리컴으로 질척해져 있었다. 알렉은 샤워 도중 자신이 망상했던 것을 다시 떠올렸고, 다른 손을 얼굴로 올렸다. 제 입술에 대고서 손가락을 문지르던 알렉은 입에 물고서 적시며 빨기 시작했다.

돌이켜보면, 제 딴에는 완전 취해 있었던 것이 아마 좋은 일일지도 몰랐다. 안 취했었다면 어떻게 제가 발기한 것을 들키지 않고서, 어떻게 제대로 옷을 입지 않고 있는 매그너스와 가까이 앉아 시간을 보낼 수 있었던 것인지 저도 그 방법을 몰랐을 터였다. 어쨌든 자신은 그 날 밤 거의 대부분을 발기한 상태로 있었다. 얇은 천 사이로 비치는 매그너스의 피부를 바라보면서, 저 옷이 얼마나 찢기 쉬울지를 상상했다. 아마 한 손으로도 할 수 있었겠지. 내가 그랬다면 매그너스는 어떻게 반응했을까. 제가 옷을 망친다면 그가 어떻게 느낄지는 확실히 알 수 없었지만, 매그너스가 제 정열적인 모습에 기뻐하는 모습을 상상하는 것은 좋았다.

매그너스가 칵테일을 또 만들어주려고 몸을 숙였을 때, 그 때 알렉은 모든 것을 볼 수 있었다. 그. 남자의. 셔츠. 아래를. 완벽한 각도는 아니었지만, 알렉을 정상적으로 작동하지 못하게 하는 데에는 30초면 충분했다. 그 때에 자신은 운이 좋았었다. 매그너스가 본인의 술을 만들려고 몸을 돌리고 있었으니까. 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는 것인지 매그너스가 눈치채기 전에, 이성적인 생각을 다시 할 수 있을만한 시간은 충분했다. 감사하게도 말이다.

알렉은 손가락을 입에서 빼냈다. 젖은 손끝을 상체에 미끄러트린 알렉은 제 유두를 굴리며 부드러운 신음을 뱉어냈고, 밑으로 계속 손을 내려 발기한 성기를 양손으로 세게 쥐었다. 마음속으로 알렉은 셔츠를 입지 않은 매그너스가 제게 다가오는 모습을 상상했다. 매그너스가 키스하기 위해 몸을 기울이자, 제 얼굴 위로 그의 머리칼이 떨어졌다. 금색으로 염색된 가닥이었다.

잠시 후, 자신이 주도권을 잡았다. 몸을 뒤집었고, 매그너스를 등을 대고 눕게 한 후 그 목에 입술을 가져다댔다. 부드러운 피부를 핥고 빨며 자국을 남기자 매그너스는 신음했고, 제 몸에 팔과 다리를 단단히 감았다. 매그너스가 제 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었고, 성기를 맞대고 허리를 돌렸다. 제 엉덩이 골 사이로 손을 뻗은 매그너스는 손가락 하나 정도 크기의 뭉툭한 장난감을 밀어넣었다. 그리고서 그 곳, 그 예민한 피부에 정확하게 마법의 전류를 흘려넣었다. 그 시점에서, 알렉은 비명을 지르며 사정했다. 다행히도 매그너스의 이름을 소리치기 전에 스스로를 제어할 수 있었다.

제 몸을 말리느라 조금 전에 썼던 수건을 집어든 알렉은 그 수건으로 제 몸을 닦고서 한숨을 폭 내쉬었다. 스테미너 룬은 마침내 효과를 다했다. 알렉은 베개에 머리를 대자마자 잠이 들 정도로 지쳐 있었다. 모든 걱정들은 일시적으로나마 잊혀졌다.


	3. #3

훈련을 마치고 난 심장은 여전히 두근거리며 뛰어대고 있었다. 샤워기에서 떨어지는 물줄기를 맞으며 알렉은 눈을 감고서 몸을 기댔다. 뜨거운 물은 제 근육을 잘 이완시켜주고 있었으나, 제 마음에는 도움이 되지 못했다. 하루를 보내고 난 알렉의 머릿속에서는 많은 생각들이 소용돌이치고 있었다. 그렇지만 그 순간, 집중할 수 있었던 것은 모두 매그너스 뿐이었다. 그 매그너스가 여기 있었다. 인스티튜트에. 5분도 채 전에 제 앞에 똑바로 서서, 자신을 쳐다보았었다. 마치 산 채로 널 먹어치우고 싶다는 것처럼.

리디아가 그 사건에 대한 자문을 구하러 매그너스를 부를 거라고 얘기했을 때, 알렉은 사로잡혀서 완전히 방어를 내리고 있었다. 리디아는 매그너스의 이름을 언급할 기회를 얻지도 못 할 뻔 했는데, 검열되지 않은 생각들이 알렉의 입 밖으로 데굴데굴 굴러 나오기 시작했기 때문이었다. 마치 진실의 마법이라도 걸린 것처럼 스스로를 통제할 수가 없었다. 세상에, ‘매그너스는... 콰잍 매지컬하죠...’ 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있었던 거지? 생각을 하고 있지 않았다. 그게 그 일이 일어난 이유였다.

감정을 숨기는 것에 있어서는 잘 훈련을 받은 상태였다. 주위에 있는 이지며, 제이스, 부모님, 그리고 다른 사람들처럼 그렇게 행동해야 했기 때문이었다. 그러나 리디아와는, 매그너스에 관한 이야기를 하기에는 준비가 완전히 안 된 상태였는데도 불구하고 허울은 당황스러우리만치 빠르게 벗겨졌다. 그러나, 당혹스러움은 곧 분노로 대체되었다. 그 상황은 제 부모님이 위선적으로 굴며 절 기만한 것을 일깨워주었기 때문이다. 그리고 매그너스가 나타났을 때, 알렉은 그가 오기로 했었다는 것을 거의 잊어버리고 있었던 상태였다.

흥미로운 반전이었다. 이번에 옷을 반쯤 벗고 있는 것은 자신이었다. 그리고 자신과 다르게, 매그너스는 상의를 탈의한 제 상체에 대한 분명한 관심을 드러내보이는 것에 어떠한 문제도 없어 보였다. 언어적인 방식과 비언어적인 방식 두 가지로 말이다. 매그너스의 시선이 절 그을리듯 쳐다보는 것을, 알렉은 실질적으로 느낄 수 있었다. 그가 눈을 위아래로 굴리며 제 풍만한 가슴과 복근을 샅샅이 훑을 때 그 눈은 불타고 있었고 절 구멍이라도 낼 것처럼 쳐다보고 있었다. 그 때 알렉은 바랬다. 놀랍도록 빨개진 제 얼굴이 관심을 받아서 붉어진 것이 아니라, 내내 샌드백을 때리고 있어서 그랬던 것이라고 매그너스가 생각해주면 좋겠다고 말이다. 그러나 그 관심을 좋아하지 않았던 것은 아니었어. 알렉은 스스로에게 인정했다. 쉽게 후드 지퍼를 잠글 수도 있었지만, 자신은 그러지 않기로 결정했었다. 부분적으로는 그럴만한 충분한 에너지가 없어서였고, 그리고 부분적으로는... 그렇게 명백하게, 성적인 방식으로 욕망당하는 대상이 된다는 것이 기분 좋게 느껴졌기 때문이었다.

더 기분 좋았던 것은 이것이었다. 매그너스는 제가 뭐라고 말하는지에 대해 순수한 관심을 갖고 있는 것 같았다. 매그너스는 리디아가 그랬던 것처럼 설명을 하지 않고 넘어가려 하지도 않았고, 제 감정을 무효화시키지도 않았다. 뭐, 리디아는 좋은 의미로 그런 것이었을 테지만 말이다. 그리고 매그너스는 이지가 비슷한 상황에서 그랬을 것처럼 의견을 밀어붙이지도 않았다. 대신 매그너스는 제 웅얼거림을 귀기울여 들어주고서 충고를 해 주었다. 하지만 정말로, “네 심장이 원하는 것을 해” 라니? 알렉은 제 천성과 충동을 억압하고 잠재우기 위해 매번 훈련실에 있었고, 그러면서 10년도 더 되는 세월을 보내야만 했다. 그래서 그는 그 말이 뭘 수반하는 것인지, 아니면 어디서부터 시작해야 할 것인지를 전혀 모르고 있었다.

물론, 제 심장이 스스로에게 뭘 말하는지는 잘 귀담아 들을 수 없다고 해도, 알렉은 제 몸의 다른 부분이 뭘 원하고 있는지는 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 매그너스를 처음 만난 그 순간부터, 그리고 그와 함께하는 시간이 더 많아질수록 그 충동은 거세졌고 저항할 수 없을 정도로 커졌다. 예를 들자면, 훈련실 밖으로 나가면서 자신은 샤워를 하러 가야겠다고 생각없이 불쑥 내뱉었었다. 문은 활짝 열려진 채였는데, 능글맞게 웃은 매그너스는 윙크를 하면서 즉시 이런 대답을 했던 것이다. “흐음. 등 씻어줄 사람이 필요하다면 말이지, 내가 도와줄게.”

그리고 천사시여, 잠시 동안 자신은 매그너스에게 그걸 맡기는 것을 실제로 고려해보고 있었다! 자신들이 아직 인스티튜트에 있다는 사실에도 불구하고, 리디아와 부모님이 겨우 문 몇 개 너머에 있다는 사실에 불구하고도 말이다. 매그너스가 아마 진지하게 말한 것은 아닐 것이라는 가능성은 말할 것도 없었다. 옅게 남아있는 의지를 사용하고서야 알렉은 자기 제어력을 겨우 다잡을 수 있었다. 그렇게 그는 방 밖으로 서둘러 나온 것이었고, 어찌나 신속하게 움직였던지 떠나려고 서둘렀을 때 발이 꼬여 거의 넘어질 뻔 했다.

손에 비누칠을 하면서 알렉은 상상했다. 지금 매그너스가 여기 같이 있었다면 이미 무슨 일이 일어나고 있었을까? 제 샤워실은 일인용이라기에는 꽤 컸다. 그래도 두 사람이 들어온다면 서로에게 꼭 끼어서 눌릴 수밖에 없을 것이다. 나체로. 젖어서. 씨발. 알렉은 매그너스의 벗은 가슴 일부를 눈앞에 그려내는 것을 멈출 수 없었고, 맨 피부를 상상하는 것만으로도 그 즉시 단단해졌다.

알렉은 발기한 제 성기 밑동에 한 손을 감고서 몇 번 주물렀다. 다른 손은 상체를 배회하며, 매그너스가 눈으로 훑었던 자국들을 따라 쓸어올렸다가는 쓸어내렸다. 매그너스는 제 가슴에 특별히 관심을 보이는 듯 보였다. 그가 얼마나 주의를 기울였는지 알렉은 기억하고 있었다. 키 차이가 나기 때문에, 매그가 고개를 숙이지 않고서도 제 가슴에 입을 댈 수 있을 것이리라는 데에 알렉의 생각이 미쳤다. 알렉은 제 엄지를 양쪽 유두에 대고서 문지르며, 이것이 매그너스의 혀라고 상상했다. 핥고, 아니면 아마 여기를 이렇게 빨아줄 거야. 그리고 꼬집어주겠지. 알렉은 신음했다. 그 감각이 주는 느낌은 제 성기에 직격으로 꽂히고 있었다.

젖은 타일에 등을 기댄 알렉은 빠르고 강하게 흔들면서 자위했다. 제가 쳐올리고 있는 것이 매니큐어가 발린 매그너스의 손이기를 바라면서. 알렉은 눈을 감고 광경을 상상해보았다: 매그너스가 내 허벅지 위에 올라타서, 우리 성기를 손으로 꽉 쥐고 있어. 너무 가까이 서 있어서, 매그너스가 뭘 하고 있는 것인지 난 볼 수조차 없는거야. 손을 움직이고 있는 매그너스. 그가 우리 가슴을 마주대고 비비고, 내 목과 어깨가 이어지는 부분에 그 이빨을 박아넣는 거지. 손가락을 들어서 그의 젖은 머리칼 사이로 미끄러트리고 있던 나는 매그너스를 더 가까이 당기는거지.

머리를 뒤로 젖힌 알렉은 곧 절정이 절 강타하는 것을 느꼈다. 목을 졸리는 것 같은 신음성은 알렉이 때맞춰 제 입에 덮은 손에 의해 조용히 내뱉어졌다. 알렉은 느리게 몸을 헹구며, 비누거품과 정액이 섞여서 배수구로 소용돌이치며 빨려들어가는 것을 바라보았다. 샤워를 마치고 나가서 매그너스의 집에 들러야만 했고, 부모님과 리디아도 찾아가봐야 했다. 그래도, 몇 분 정도는 더 있어도 괜찮을 것이다. 지금으로서는, 그저 제 환상을 조금이라도 더 길게 음미하고 싶을 뿐이었다. 알렉은 은밀하게 소망했다. 이 일이 진짜로 일어나도록 시도해볼 수 있을만한 용기를, 언젠가는 낼 수 있기를.


	4. #4

다섯 번째, 여섯 번째... 10번째가 되고 나서야, 알렉은 멈추고서 그냥 받아들였다. 제가 매그너스에게 끌리고 있다는 사실을 말이다. 그것도, 엄청 많이. 신이시여, 자신은 다 자란 성인이었다. 그런데 매그너스 덕에 발정난 십대로 변해버리고 만 것이다. 심지어 사춘기를 겪으면서도, 단 한 번도 이런 적이 없는데! 최근 평소보다 훈련을 더 많이 하고 있는 것 덕분에, 적어도 알렉은 제가 왜 이렇게 샤워를 많이 하는지에 대해서는 변명할 수 있었다.

그러나 지난 2주간 저와 매그너스에 대해 즐겼던 늘어난 모든 판타지들에도 불구하고, 알렉은 아직 섹스를 하는 자신들의 모습을 상상하는 머나먼 단계까지 나아간 적은 절대 없었다. 명확하게 대단한 계획 속에서도, 알렉은 모래 위에 형이상학적인 선을 그려놓았던 것이다. 마치 여기까지라고 중재라도 하듯이. 매그너스와 끝까지ㅡ 인터코스까지 갈 수가 없을 것 같아서 그런 것은 절대로 아니었다. 그러나 이유가 무엇이든지 간에, 그냥 거기까지는 상상해 볼 수가 없었기 때문이었다. 혹은 적어도, 이지의 재판이 있기 전날 밤 매그너스를 방문했을 때까지는 할 수 없었던 것이었거나.

매그너스를 피고측 변호사로 두는 것은 어떻겠냐고 이지가 제안했을 때, 알렉은 그게 클레이브 규정 위반이라는 사실을 알았다. 그리고 마지막으로 저희들이 만났던 상황을 떠올려보면, 만약 허용되는 상황이라 할지라도 제가 하는 부탁을 매그너스가 “좋아”라고 답하며 들어줄지는 확신할 수가 없었다. 그러나, 알렉은 제 여동생을 돕기 위해서라면 어떤 것이든지 할 수가 있었고, 그래서 발길을 옮긴 것이었다. 이지가 제게 매그너스를 보러 갈 핑곗거리를 만들어 준 것에 대해서 일부분은 행복해하고 있었지만, 알렉은 그 사실을 자신만의 비밀로 묻어두었다.

분명한 구멍을 찾아냈다는 매그너스의 말을 듣고나서 알렉은 크게 안심했다. 생각을 해보려 멈추지조차 않은 알렉은 도와주는 댓가로 당신은 뭘 원하냐고 매그너스에게 물었다. 이 시점에서, 매그너스의 빗대어 말하는 표현들에 정말로 익숙해져야 할 터였지만... 물론 알렉은 기본적으로 그냥 눈을 도륵도륵 굴리면서 미소짓지 않으려고 노력하는 단계까지는 와 있었다. 그러나 알렉은 매그너스가 제게 똑바로 “너와 섹스하고 싶어”라고 말할 것이라고는 전혀 기대하고 있지 않았다. 당연했다. 그건 농담이었으니 말이다. 매그너스가 보통 플러팅을 할 때 동반되고는 했던 반짝이는 눈과 미소가 없었으니까. 왜 그런 것인지에 대해서는 깊이 생각해보고 싶지 않았다. 씁쓰름한 뒷맛 아래에 남겨진 것은 분명한 진실이었으니.

어쨌든, 매그너스는 자신이 그에게 줄 수 있는 다른 뭔가를 생각해냈다. 제 활과 화살을 달라고 그렇게 빨리 결정한 뒤 대답한 것으로 보아하니, 아마도 이것이 내내 매그너스가 계획했던 것인 듯했다. 그러니까 짐작컨대 매그너스가 제게 했던 말은 그냥 자신을 떠보기 위해서였던 것이다. 그리고 두 가지 다 효과적이기는 했다. 갖고 있는 것들 중 가장 가치있는 물건과 떨어져야 한다는 생각은 싫었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 이것은 제가 기꺼이 지불해야 할 댓가였다. 그것으로 여동생의 삶을 구할 수 있다면 말이다. 그리고 매그너스는 이미 제 정신적인 방어를 무너트리는 것에 성공해 저와 함께 잠을 잔 전적이 있었다.

이지가 마주한 신랄한 책임을 들으며, 알렉은 제 머릿속에서 돌아다니는 “공짜로” 에 대한 생각을 재판이 끝날때까지 저 쪽으로 간신히 밀어둘 수 있었다. 그러나 이제 이지는 자유의 몸이 되었고, 매그너스는 제게 활을 실제로 돌려주었다. 알렉은 제 어깨 위에 짊어지고 있었던 것 같은 큰 짐이 내려진 듯한 기분을 느꼈고, 잠시동안 긴장을 풀 수 있었다. 물론 아주 짧은 휴식이었지만. 당연했다, 내일이 되면 자신과 리디아와 결혼을 해야하는 날이 하루 더 가까워지는 것이었으니까. 왜 결혼을 하냐고? 결혼을 정말로 해야 하기 때문이었다. 전부가 저를 설득하려 얼마나 애쓰고 있는지와는 관계가 없었다. 그러나 이 생각을 하지 않고 지나간 밤은 하루도 없었다: 매그너스와 섹스를 하는 것은 어떤 느낌일까?

알렉에게 그런 상상을 불러일으킨 것은 매그너스의 말 뿐만이 아니었다. 약간 절제된 변호사 복장을 입은 매그너스를 보는 것이야말로 분명히 그 생각을 하게 한 제일 큰 이유일 것이다. 왜냐하면, 세상에 씨발! 지금까지 자신은 매그너스가 입은 모든 것을 좋아했다. 그 날 밤에 그가 입었던 밝은 푸른빛의 실크 상의는 분명히 제 꿈에 나타날 것이었다. 그렇지만 일반적인 머리스타일과 화장을 하고서 쓰리피스 수트를 입은 매그너스에게 있는 무언가는, 예상하지 못한 단계로 다가왔다.

매그너스는 수트를 아주 완벽하게 채우고 있었다. 그가 지금껏 입었던 다른 어떤 앙상블보다도 더 했는데, 그냥 소리를 지르고 있었다. “날 벗겨줘!!” 좋은 소식을 전하기 위해 이지에게 갔을 때, 알렉은 셔츠와 베스트만 입고 있는 매그너스를 보았고 그것이 꽤나 나쁘다고 생각했다. 알렉은 매그너스를 따라 저희들의 거래를 마무리짓기 위해 방 밖으로 나갔다. 그리고 정장바지에 감싸인 매그너스의 엉덩이는 충분히 제가 그 자리에서 싸 버리게 만들 수 있을 만한 광경이었다. 다행히, 제가 부끄러운 짓을 저질러버리기 전에 매그너스가 다시 재킷을 입었지만, 그것은 보여지지 않을 수 없는 무언가였다. 어쨌든, 제가 그것을 보고 싶지 않다는 뜻은 아니었다.

밤이 되어 침실에 있게 되자, 알렉은 준비 과정에서 소리차단룬과 방어룬들을 문에 몇 개 그렸다. 그리고서 옷을 벗었고, 양말을 넣어두는 서랍장에 숨겨둔 젤을 꺼냈다. 젤은 다른 날에 얻게 된... 그러니까 말하자면 훔친 것이었다. 물론, 구석진 가게의 계산대에 돈을 놓고 오긴 했지만 말이다.

침대에 드러누운 알렉은 궁금해했다. 매그너스가 그 발화를 나한테 던졌을 때, 정확히 의미하려던 게 뭐였을까? “내가 해 줄게,”라고 했던 그 말. 매그너스 스스로가 특정하게 박는 사람이고 싶고, 내가 박히는 사람이기를 원한다는 뜻일까? 아니면 그냥 보다 일반적인 “난 너랑 떡치고 싶어”라는 뜻으로, 해석의 여지를 남기는 문장이었을까?

대답을 들은 매그너스가 자신이 박히고 싶어한다는 것을 유추해낸 것인지, 아니면 매그너스가 개인적으로 침대에서 그 포지션을 선호한다는 것인지, 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 그러나 뭐든 간에, 현재 알렉이 생각할 수 있는 것이라고는 매그너스가 저를 박아주기를 제가 얼마나 원하고 있는지밖에 없었다. 솔직히 말하자면 내내 그것을 원해왔다. 특히 자신들의 영토에서 클레이브에 맞서는 매그너스의 영향력과 능력을 보는 것은, 그들이 다운월더에 대해 어떻게 느끼고 있는지 아는 알렉의 심금을 울렸다. 설명할 수 없는 방식으로 말이다.

알렉은 눈을 감고서 생각했다. 매그너스가 처음에 요구했던 걸 내가 받아들였으면 무슨 일이 벌어졌을까? 물론, 매그너스가 절 그렇게 하게 두지는 않았을 것 같았지만 알렉은 제 판타지를 지키기 위해 그 부분은 무시했다. 도움이 더 이상 필요하지 않게 되고 나서도 매그너스는 그 대가를 기대하지 않았다. 알렉은 무기고에서 제 활을 갖다 바치는 것보다 조금 더 나은 시나리오를 상상했다. 매그너스가 이지한테 얘기하는 거지. 네 오빠와 한 거래를 사무실에서 끝내고 싶으니 나가달라고 하는거야.

둘만 있게 되자, 매그너스가 말했다. “네가 네 침실로 날 들이는 위험을 감당하고 싶어하지는 않을 것 같았거든. 그럼, 어떻게 할래? 내 로프트로 포탈 열까?”

“당신 말이 맞아요.” 알렉이 대답했다. “그치만, 음, 아니요... 그냥 우리 여기 있어요.”

그 말에 매그는 눈썹을 들어올렸다. “여기, 여기서 하자고? 네 사무실에서? 심지어 너 침대에서 하고 싶어하지도 않는구나? 이유가 뭐야, 알렉? 너 내가 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 더 대담한데.” 실제로, 자신은 전혀 그렇지 않았다. 혹은 적어도, 자신은 제가 그렇다고 생각하지 않았다. 자신은 그냥 주위에 다른 사람이 있다는 것을 스스로가 알고 있으면 감정에 휩쓸리지 않고 본인을 제어하기 쉬울 거라고 생각했을 뿐이었다.

알렉은 매그너스가 사무실을 둘러보는 것을 바라보았다. 짐작컨대 자신들의 계획을 실행하기 위해서, 어떤 평평한 표면이 제일 적합할 것인지 살펴보고 있는 듯했다. “어디 보자,” 매그너스는 혼잣말을 했다. “네가 하고 싶어 하는 걸 생각해 보면, 우리한테 주어진 건 벽도 있고, 소파도 있고, 책상도...” 마지막 선택지를 듣고서 알렉은 시선을 피했다. 매그너스의 눈에 번쩍임이 스쳤다. “너 그 아이디어가 맘에 드는구나, 그렇지? 저기 저 책상 위에 널 눕히고서 내가 그 위에서 널 박아주길 바라는거지?”

그렇게나 음란한 말을 하는 매그너스를 생각하자 알렉의 양 볼은 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 그러나 동시에, 성기로 피가 몰렸다. 판타지의 알렉 뿐만 아니라 실제 자신도 그랬고, 이게 말하는 것은 명확했다. 제 자신이 엄청나게 흥분했다는 것을 알렉은 부정할 수 없었다. 성기를 쥐고 흔들기 시작하면서, 알렉은 다시 토끼굴로 계속 기어들어갔다. 부끄러웠지만 동의의 뜻으로 고개를 끄덕이는 것을 상상했다. 매그너스는 저를 책상에 기대게 하며 밀어붙였고, 제 바지에 손을 올려 자신이 얼마나 단단해졌는지를 느끼고 있었다.

열렬한 신음이 실제적으로 흘러나온 후, 매그너스는 손을 떼어내고서 능글맞은 미소를 지었다. 분명히 그 스스로도 매우 만족스러워 보였다. 계속 했으면 싶었던지라 그 팔을 잡으려 하는데, 매그는 그 손을 찰싹 때렸다. 그리고서 알렉에게 말했다. 네가 여기 인스티튜트에서 섹스를 하고 싶다고 우긴다면, 자신이 방음 마법 몇 가지를 걸어야 한다고 말이다. “물론, 당연히 너는 네 엉덩이가 받아먹을 때 내는 소리를 전부가 들어줬으면 하고 원하고 있겠지만.”

그 정확한 말은 알렉을 거의 질식사하게 만들 뻔했다. 그러나 알렉은 반대할 수 없었고, 매그너스가 마법을 쓰도록 두었다. 1분이 지나고 매그너스는 몸을 돌리더니 물었다. “우리가 어디까지 말했지?” 둘 다에게 놀랍게도, 알렉은 그를 붙잡아 키스했다. “우리가 말하고 있던 부분은 여기가 아니지만, 이 발전에 대해서 전적으로 내가 불평할 수는 없겠어, 달링.” 키스가 끝난 후 매그너스가 말했다.

“저... 전 당신이 절 박아줬으면 좋겠어요.” 몸이 떨어지자 알렉은 매그너스의 귀에 대고서 웅얼거렸다. “제발요?”

“흐음, 네가 원한다면.” 매그너스가 씩 웃었다. 자세를 바꾼 뒤 매그너스는 책상 위로 등을 기댔다. 소매를 말아올려 걷었고, 넥타이를 느슨하게 풀었다. 매그너스가 느리게 제 팔 윗쪽을 드러내고, 그 목이 공기중으로 노출되자 알렉은 제 입이 바싹 마르는 것을 느꼈다. 눈을 조금 더 내린 알렉은 매그너스 역시도 이미 단단해져 있다는 것을 눈치챘다. 바지 위로 두드러진 발기한 성기의 광경에 알렉은 무의식적으로 제 입술을 핥았다.

“으음, 네가 생각하고 있는 거 맘에 드는걸.” 매그너스는 알렉의 눈이 고정된 곳을 바라보며 평했다. “나도 정말로 널 무릎 꿇려보고 싶거든. 하지만 그것은 아마 다음 기회를 위해서 아껴두어야 할 것 같은 기분이 든단 말이지. 알아들었지?” 다음 기회가 없으리라는 것을, 알렉은 알고 있었다. 그러나 그는 고개를 끄덕였다.

매그너스는 곧바로 알렉의 옷을 벗기기 시작했다. 셔츠 단추를 풀어내리고, 어깨를 드러나게 내린 후 맨 가슴 위로 손을 올려 감상하듯이 어루만졌다. 그는 알렉의 바지 위로도 똑같은 행동을 반복했다. 허벅지 아래로 내린 후, 성기를 살펴보고서 몸을 돌려세워 책상을 짚도록 했다. 알렉의 등은 매그너스를 향하고 있었다.

알렉은 이미 약간의 “조사”를 마친 뒤였다. 따라서 섹스가 뭘 동반하는지 이론적으로는 알고 있었지만, 여전히 조금은 긴장해 있었다. 이렇게 열린 상태로 놓여있는 것에 익숙하지가 않아서였다. 매그너스는 알렉의 어깨로 손을 올리고서 척추를 따라 미끄러트렸다. 긴장을 풀라고 격려해주는 손길이었고, 약간이지만 확실히 도움이 되기는 했다. 매그너스가 다음에 뭘 하려나 싶어 고개를 돌린 알렉은 그가 손을 튕기자 젤 한 병이 나타나는 것을 보았다.

머릿속에서 이 광경을 그려내는 동안, 알렉은 자신의 젤 통을 열었고 손가락에 충분한 양을 부었다. 인터넷으로 찾아본 모든 것들은 윤활의 중요성에 대해 매우 엄격하게 강조하고 있었다. 양 다리를 벌린 알렉은 손을 밑으로 내려 손가락 하나를 제 안으로 집어넣기 시작했다. 그 느낌에 움찔 하고 놀란 알렉은 엄청나게 천천히 계속했고, 마침내 편안함을 느끼고 나서야 살짝 탐구를 해 보기로 했다.

손가락을 딱 맞게 구부렸을 때, 이게 제 전립선이 아닐까 하고 생각한 안쪽에 있는 스팟이 문질러졌다. 알렉은 등을 휘면서 큰 신음을 내질렀다. 이 가능성에 대해 준비할 수 있었던 선견지명이 있었던 것은 감사한 일이었다. 그 후, 알렉은 리듬을 타고서 좀더 나은 방식으로 움직였고 정말 열심히 집중하는 것을 멈출 수 있었다. 매그너스에 대한 망상을 다시 떠올리기 전에 정신을 가로지른 마지막 생각은 이것이었다. “나 왜 지금까지 이거 안 해봤지?!”

자신은 책상 위에 구부려져 있었다. 매그너스가 세 손가락으로 저를 박아주는 동안 얼굴은 아래로 한 채, 팔꿈치는 귀 옆에 두고서 버티고 있었다. 매그너스의 손가락은 느긋한 속도로 움직이고 있었고, 그 속도는 알렉을 할딱거리고 꼼지락거리며 몸을 비틀게 만들었다. 더요. 영원처럼 느껴지는 시간이 흐르고 나서야, 매그너스는 벨트 버클을 풀었고, 바지 지퍼를 내린 뒤 발기한 성기를 꺼낼 수 있을 정도로만 내렸다. 알렉은 콘돔 포장지가 바스락대는 소리와, 매그너스가 스스로의 성기에 젤을 바르며 살짝 숨을 들이쉬는 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 그리고 마침내, 마침내, 제 엉덩이에 눌려지는 매그너스를 느낄 수 있었다.

매그너스의 뭉툭한 귀두는 젤로 질척해져 엉망이 된 알렉의 다리 사이로 장난스럽게 미끄러졌다. 그리고 드디어, 매그가 삽입하기 시작했다. 단단했지만, 얕았다. 여전히 더 원하고 있었기에 신음을 한 알렉은 매그너스쪽으로 몸을 밀어붙이며 그를 더 깊이 담고자 했다. 그러나 매그너스가 제 엉덩이 양쪽에 두 손을 올리고서 단단히 고정하고 있었기에, 알렉은 움직일수조차 없었다.

매그너스는 잠시동안 가만히 서 있었다. 성기는 간신히 알렉의 안에 파묻혀 있었다. 알렉이 성적으로 불만족스러운 상태가 되어 죽어버릴 것 같다고 느낀 바로 그 때에, 매그너스는 정말로 박아대기 시작했다. 거칠게. 알렉의 성기는 배와 책상 사이에 갇혀 있었다. 매그너스가 골반을 돌릴 때마다 매번, 제 성기는 아래 깔린 부드러운 나무 위에 비벼졌다. 그러나 갈 수 있을 정도로 충분한 자극은 아니었다. 손을 뻗어 스스로를 만질만한 공간이 없었기에, 알렉이 할 수 있는 것이라고는 그냥 누워서 절 들쑤시는 매그너스의 성기를 받아들이는 것 뿐이었다. 쳐올릴 때마다 나는 젖은 소리를 들으면서, 그리고 제 몸 위에 올라가 있는 손이 주는 압력을 느끼면서.

마침내, 매그너스가 몸을 기울였다. 알렉의 등과 다리가 붉어질 정도로 손을 누르고서, 더 깊이 들어갈 수 있도록 각도를 바꾸었다. 거의 완벽하게 옷을 갖춰입은 매그너스의 몸이 완전히 나체인 절 안고있는 느낌. 그 감각은 알렉을 놀라우리만치 발기하게 하는 것이었다. 매그너스가 책상으로 절 밀어붙이고서 박아대는 동안 알렉의 손가락은 잡을 무언가를 찾아 허우적거렸다. 매그너스가 많은 경험이 있다는 것은 명확했다. 정확하고 훌륭한 솜씨로, 그가 연속해서 세 번 제 스팟을 쳐올렸을 때 알렉은 제가 만지지 않고도 사정하고 있음을 알아차렸다. 크게 흐느끼고 신음하면서 말이다. 쾌감에 너무 압도당한 나머지 자신이 잠시간 기절했음을, 알렉은 단언할 수 있었다.

정신을 차렸을 때 알렉은 또다시 혼자 침대 위에 있었다. 배 위로는 정액이 흩뿌려져 있었고, 손가락은 아직 뒤에 들어가 있었다. 너무 지쳐 있었기에, 알렉은 잠들기 전에 겨우 침대 옆 협탁으로 손을 뻗어 휴지를 집어들었고, 간신히 제 몸을 닦을 수 있었다. 평상시에 느끼는 중압감과 책임감 등을 모두 생각하지 않은 채로 알렉은 다시 한 번 잠이 들었다. 아침이 되면 다시 견뎌내야 할 것들이었다.


	5. #5

결혼식 전에 마지막으로 그 일이 일어났을 때, 그건 정말 사고였다. 아니면 적어도 이번만큼은, 알렉도 제 잠재 의식을 탓해야 할지도 모른다.

매그너스와 로프트에서 마주친 이후, 알렉은 몽롱한 상태로 집까지 겨우 도착했다. 매그너스가 제게 말했던 모든 것과, 제가 매그너스에게 말했던 모든 것에 압도당한 상태였다. 거기에 갔을 때에는 기대하고 있었지만... 뭘 기대하고 있었던 것인지는 모르지만, 제 감정을 쏟아내는 것은 전혀 계획에 없던 일이었다.

물론, 알렉도 알고 있었다. 매그너스가 절 초대한 것에는 숨겨진 동기가 있다는 것을 말이다. 떠나면서 클레리한테 댄 핑계가 약하게 들린다는 것은 알고 있었으나, 알렉은 스스로도 어찌할 수 없었다. 매그너스가 다시 보고 싶었다. 그 남자를 향한 모순되고도 혼란스런 감정 전부에도 불구하고, 자신들 사이에는 제가 저항할 수 없는 연결이 있었다.

그러나 도착했을 때, 매그는 평소에 그랬던 건처럼 플러팅을 하거나, 빗대는 말들로 저를 건드리지 않았다. 대신 곧바로 불편한 진실을 꺼내들고서 알렉을 망치질하기로 선택한 것이다. 자신이 터져버릴 때까지 매그너스는 그냥 밀어붙이고, 밀어붙이는 것만을 계속했다.

어느 누구에게도 게이라는 것을 털어놓아 본 적이 없었다. 자신들이 아직 십대였을 때 이지가 스스로 그걸 깨닫고서 절 지지해주기 위해 최선을 다하긴 했지만, 그리고 그 지지라는 게 보통 섹스에 관련된 말들이거나 그런 것을 권유하는 것과 관련이 있었지만, 알렉은 제 스스로도 간신히 그 진실을 받아들인 참이었다. 앞으로도 제 성정체성에 대해서 여동생과 얘기를 나눠볼 생각은 절대로 없었다.

그러나 매그너스와 함께라면... 만났던 사람들 중 같은 성에 이끌린다는 것을 드러내보이며 인정한 사람은 매그너스가 처음이었다. 그 사실은 매그너스와 함께 있는 것을 그렇게 빨리 편하게 느끼게 된 이유이기도 했다. 제 스스로가 뭘 겪고 있는지 이해해 줄 사람이 마침내 생겼다는 것 또한, 아마 그런 쪽으로 영향을 끼쳤을 것이다.

그 생각을 하자 알렉은 몸을 움츠렸다. 자신은 매그너스에게 말했었다. “당신은 이해 못해요.” 그러나 당연히 그는 이해하고 있을 것이다. 매그너스는 스스로의 평판에 신경을 써 본 사람처럼 보이지는 않았지만, 견디기 힘든 시간을 많이 겪어왔을 테고 아마 정말로 모든 것을 잃어버린 사람들도 많이 봤을 것이다. 비교해보자면, 제 딜레마는 부끄러울 정도로 작은 문제였다.

뭘 말한 것인지 생각해보고 그 즉시 후회하기까지는 얼마 걸리지 않았지만, 사과를 하기 위해 몸을 돌리자, 매그너스는... 사라져 있었다?! 월록이 순간이동도 하나? 안 보이게 할 수도 있는 건가? 알 수는 없었다. 매그너스가 어디로 간 것인지 살펴보기 위해, 그리고 아마도... 매그너스의 침실에서 좀 더 미적거리기 위해 주위를 살펴보다가 알렉은 곧 떠났다. 주인이 없으니 로프트를 서성이는 것이 불편하게 느껴졌기 때문이었다.

결국 다시 인스티튜트로 돌아오고 나자, 옷을 벗는 것조차도 귀찮았다. 알렉은 그냥 지친 상태로 침대 위에 쓰러졌고, 머리가 베개에 닿자마자 잠들었다.

자신은 다시 매그너스의 로프트에 있었다. 그리고 매그너스는 막 방금 리디아를 사랑하느냐고 물은 참이었다. 하지만, 알렉이 대답하려고 노력하는 동안 시간이 좀 흐르자, “씨발, 됐어.” 매그너스가 끼어들었다ㅡ

“좋아. 잠깐 사랑에 대해서는 잊어버리자고. 그럼 섹스는 어때?”

“섹스요?” 알렉은 끽끽거리는 소리를 냈다.

“그래... 섹스.” 매그너스가 반복했다. 그의 얼굴에 떠오른 표정에는 즐거움과 분노가 섞여 있었다. “떡치는 거, 씹하는 거, 사랑을 나누는 거, 네가 좋아하는 용어 뭐든,” 오만하게 손을 흔들며 매그너스가 말을 이었다. “물론 너는 ‘견고한 파트너쉽’에 대해 알고 있을 거고, 모른다고 해도 넌 이 결혼이 완벽하기를 기대하고 있잖아. 맞아?”

“저는... 어...”

“내 말은, 애새끼들 낳아 제끼라고 네 부모님들이 너희 둘한테 압력 넣을 텐데 네가 그걸 언제까지 버틸 수 있을 것 같아? 결국 섀도우헌터들이 그렇게 어린 나이에 결혼하는 이유가 그거 아니었던가? 데몬이나 아니면 다른 것으로 인해 피할 수 없는 종말을 맞기 전에, 아아주 위이대하신 종족을 가능한 한 많이 새로 생산해내는 데에 기여를 할 수 있는 시간을 최대한 많이 가질 수 있어서 아니었냐고? 그렇게 따져보면 너희 둘 다 이미 한계점을 넘었어, 너희들의... 어떻게 보면 성숙한 나이로는 말이지. 그러니까 내가 보건대, 최대 6달이야.”

“그리고 너. 넌 리디아가 뭘 기대할 거라고 생각하는데? 리디아가 계약의 일부로 정략결혼에 동의했을지는 몰라도, 그리고 사랑에 빠질 거라고 기대하지 않을지 모른다고 해도, 일생 나머지를 섹스없는 결혼에 만족하면서 살 수 있을 거라고 생각해? 내 말은, 솔직하게, 네 스스로를 보라고. 내가 리디아였으면, 난 절대 널 침대 밖으로 내보내지 않았을거야. 그러니까, 핑곗거리 생각해서 빠져나오는 데에 재미나 붙여 보라고.”

마침내, 매그너스가 즉흥적인 연설을 마친 것으로 보였다. 그가 와인을 비우는 동안 알렉은 그냥 거기 서 있었다. 번개라도 맞은 기분이었다.

조금 전 거절했었던 와인잔을 잡기 위해 몸을 돌리며 알렉은 깨달았다. 어떤 이유에선지, 진실을 말하자면, 자신은 실제로... 결혼에 대해 그런 관점으로까지 크게 생각해 본 적이 없었다. 약혼 신청을 해야겠다는 결정은 정말 빠르게 내렸다. 그 결과로 리디아와 같이 잠을 자야한다는 생각은 그 당시에 절대로, 한 번도, 마음을 스쳐 지나가지조차 않았다.

자신은 이미 스스로에게 사표를 내고서 물러나 섹스없는 삶을 살기로 한 상태였다. 남자에게, 오로지 남성에게만 끌린다는 것을 자각한 이후로는 항상 그래왔다. 물론 만약에 정말 원한다면, 나가서 지금까지 한 번도 보지 못한 남자를 무작위로 꼬실 수도 있었지만, 알렉이 생각하기에 그건 자신의 기분을 더 악화시킬 것만 같았다. 어떤 사람들은 그냥 일상적으로 섹스만 하고 그 사실은 괜찮지만, 자신은 그런 사람들 중 하나가 아니었다.

결혼을 하게 되면, 알렉은 자신이 제 결혼 서약을 존중하고서 절대 바람을 피우지 않으리라는 사실을 알았다. 따라서 그 일이 아직 일어나지 않았으니까, 절대 일어날 일이 없으니까, 그것으로 괜찮았다. 거의 그랬다. 결국, 스스로가 뭘 놓친 것인지도 알지 못할 테니까 말이다. 그렇지 않은가? 하지만 리디아는 이미 결혼을 했던 적이 있고, 그러면 리디아가 처녀가 아닌 것은 분명하다... 매그너스가 맞다면? 리디아가 진짜로 결국 섹스를 원하게 된다면? 리디아도 아이들을 원할까? 세상에, 무슨 짓을 한 거지?!

텅 빈 머리로, 알렉은 제 와인을 다 마셨음을 깨달았다. 술이 더 필요하다고 느낀 알렉이 가장 가까이 있는 술 디캔터로 손을 뻗어 그 병을 집어들려고 할 때ㅡ

“이제 너한테 도움이 되니? 그래?” 매그너스는 알렉의 뒤에서 즐거운 듯 물었다. 깜짝 놀란 알렉은 와인잔을 떨어트렸고, 바닥에 떨어진 잔은 작은 조각들로 부서졌다. 몸을 구부려 파편들을 주우려 했으나, 알렉은 그렇게 하기도 전에 매그너스가 딱 하고 손가락을 튕기는 소리를 들었다. 어질러졌던 것이 사라졌다.

알렉은 위를 올려다보았다. 그리고 놀랍게도, 본 것은... 매그너스의 얼굴에 떠오른 걱정하는 표정이었다. “괜찮은거야, 달링? 너 떨고 있잖아.” 방금 전까지만 해도 매그너스의 목소리에서 묻어나던 조롱과 즐거움이 사라졌다. 대신 그는 매끄러운 태도로 말하고 있었다. 그 눈은 부드러웠다.

몸을 일으켜 세운 알렉은 제 자신이 떨고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다. 손은 불안정하게 흔들리고 있었다. 알렉은 제가 깨트린 것이 아마도 값비싼 술이 담긴 매그너스의 술 컨테이너 전부가 아니라 단지 빈 잔이라는 것에 감사했다.

“잠깐 앉는 것은 어때?” 매그가 말을 계속했다. 그는 알렉을 소파 쪽으로 이끌어주기 시작했다.

몸을 움츠려 제 어깨 위에 올라간 매그너스의 손을 떼내며 알렉은 고개를 흔들었다. “아니요...아니, 전 안 괜찮아요. 제 삶... 어떻게 해야 하죠? 제 말은, 전 리디아가 좋아요. 그리고 제 부모님이 할 선택지보다는, 그게 누구든 리디아가 나을 거라고 생각해요. 하지만 사랑이요?” 알렉은 쓰게 조소했다. “네, 그런 일이 일어날 일은 절대 없을 거예요.”

“당신 말이 맞아요. 리디아한테 이건 불공정해요. 그리고 나는요? 나... 나는 이전에 한 번도, 누구랑도 키스해 본 적이 없어요. 여자애들을 좋아하면 할 수 있을 거라고, 이 상황에는 언젠가 익숙해질 수 있을 거라고 생각했는데, 아니잖아요. 하지만 상관 없어요, 왜냐하면 어쨌든 전 리디아와 결혼을 해야만 하니까요. 전 해야만 해요, 제가 이 일들을 망쳐 버렸으니까, 고치는 것도 제가 해야만 해요, 심지어 그게ㅡ ”

매그너스의 따뜻한 입술이 갑자기 입술 위에 눌려지며 알렉의 정신없는 웅얼거림을 잘랐고, 그가 말하려고 했던 무언가를 삼켰다. 키스는 단지 몇 초간 지속되었을 뿐이다. 그러나 그 행동은 알렉의 말문을 막히게 만들었다. “자아, 이제 적어도 너 키스는 해 본 거네.” 매그너스는 다정하게 말했다. 작은 미소가 그 입술 위에 걸려 있었다.

분명하게도, 매그너스가 여전히 얘기를 하고 있었으나, 가슴 속에서 뛰어대는 심장 소리가 너무 컸기에 알렉은 아무것도 들을 수 없었다. 하고 싶은 것이라고는 오로지 하나였다. 매그너스의 입술을 다시 느끼고 싶었다. 다시 생각을 하기도 전에, 몸을 숙인 알렉은 곧바로 매그너스의 입에 키스했다. 그 손은 매그너스의 상의 카라 부분을 쥐고 있었다.

매그너스는 그 즉시 반응했다. 제 팔을 들어 알렉의 허리에 감았고, 더 가까이 당겨 함께 붙었다. 알렉이 조금 숨이 막혀 잠시 쉬어야 할 때까지, 둘은 키스를 계속했다. 매그너스가 어떤 말을 하기도 전에, 알렉은 다시 키스를 계속했다. 입을 열어 서로의 혀가 함께 문질러지게 두었다. 익숙하지 않은 감각이 육신에 스파크를 흘려 보내고 있었다.

몇 분 동안 둘은 키스를 이어갔고, 마침내 둘이 떨어졌을 때 매그너스는 미소를 지어 보였다. 알렉의 성기는 더 단단해졌다. “으음, 알렉. 감동했는걸. 네 안에 이런 게 있을 줄은 몰랐지 뭐야.” 매그너스의 손은 여전히 알렉의 골반에 올라가 있었고, 엄지손가락의 브리프의 밴드 아래에서 원을 그리며 부드러운 피부를 문지르고 있었다.

알렉은 이미 단단해져 있었다. 바지 안의 성기는 부풀어올라 갑자기 보통 때보다 더 조이게 느껴졌다. 알렉은 매그너스에게 가까이 다가가 그에게 몸을 부비려 애썼고, 자신이 느끼고 있는 긴장감에 안심했다.

어떠한 경고도 없이, 알렉은 매그너스의 몸이 주는 따뜻한 열기가 사라지는 것을 느꼈다. 매그너스가 근처의 벽돌 기둥으로 저를 끌고 가 거기에 대고 밀어붙이자 알렉은 살짝 떨었다. 손을 다시 알렉의 허리로 내린 매그너스는 버클을 풀었고, 속옷 안으로 손을 넣어 단단한 기둥을 움켜쥐었다.

매그너스는 동시에 다른 손을 알렉의 뒤통수로 넣어 감싼 후 다시 키스했고, 알렉은 목을 울려 신음했다. 알렉의 목과 턱선을 따라 입술을 내리면서, 매그너스는 마침내 제 입을 그 귀에 가져다댔다. 그리고서 속삭였다. “뭐야, 저항 안하네? ‘안돼요, 저 결혼해야돼요, 우리 이러면 안돼요’?”

“지... 지금은 그거에 대해서 생각하고 싶지 않아요, 전 그냥 당신을 원해요...”

“들어줄 수 있다니 기쁘네.” 매그너스는 능글맞은 미소를 지었다. “네가 정말로 리디아랑 결혼하겠다면, 네가 누워서 이드리스를 생각해야 할 때를 위해 널 도와줄 좋은 기억을 내가 선사해 줄 수 있을 것 같거든.”

그 말에 대한 대답을 하려고 했다. 그랬는데, 바로 그 때, 매그너스가 무릎을 꿇었다. 바지 지퍼를 이빨로 내렸고, 알아채기도 전에 매그너스의 입이 성기에 닿아 있었다. 발기한 선단을 가볍게 빨면서 말이다.

눈을 크게 뜬 알렉은 제 성기가 매그너스의 안락한 입술 안으로 사라지는 것을 바라보았다. 그리고 알렉은 눈치챘다. 제가 계속 이 광경을 보고 있다면 당황스러울 정도로 빨리 싸 버리고 말 것이라는 사실을 말이다. 따라서 알렉은 빠르게 눈을 감았고, 기둥에 머리를 기댔다. 5분 이상은 버텨주기를 바라면서 말이다.

매그너스는 알렉의 성기에 대고 장난스럽게 제 혀를 위아래로 미끄러트렸다. 그리고서 느리게 기둥을 입으로 빨아들였는데, 알렉의 엉덩이를 단단히 움켜쥔 채로 자세를 고정하고 있었다. 알렉이 할 수 있는 것이라고는 똑바로 서 있는 것 뿐이었다. 귀에서 내려온 피는 주먹을 꽉 쥔채 옆에 놓인 알렉의 손으로 몰렸다. 매그너스의 머리를 잡아쥔다던가 하는 과격한 행동을 하지 않기 위해서 알렉은 애쓰고 있었다.

당연히 월록도 숨을 쉬어야 할 필요는 있을 것이다. 혹은 적어도, 매그너스에게 휴식이 필요했던가. 잠시 시간이 지난 후, 매그너스는 몸을 떼어내고서 손으로 입을 대신했다. 그리고 말했다. “있잖아, 알렉. 네가 원한다면, 너 날 만져도 괜찮아. 허락해줄게.” 매그너스는 성기를 쥐지 않은 손의 손가락으로 알렉의 손을 덧그렸고, 손을 잡아쥔 후 스스로에게로 가져다댔다.

눈을 뜬 알렉은 매그너스의 광대뼈를 애무했고, 손을 아래로 내려 엄지로 그 붉은 입술을 문질렀다. 입술은 침과 프리컴으로 젖어 있었다. 그 후 알렉은 양 손을 매그너스의 어두운 머리칼 위에 얽었다.

놀랍도록 부드러운 매그너스의 머리 한 측면으로 알렉이 제 손톱을 미끄러트렸을 때, 그는 가르랑거리며 말했다. “으음, 그거야. 계속해.” 그리고서 알렉의 성기에 제 입을 다시 묻었다. 전에 했던 것보다 더 세게 빨던 매그너스는 알렉이 제 머리칼을 계속해서 쓰다듬자 신음했다. 알렉은 머리카락을 잡아당기거나 쥐지는 않았다. 다음번에도 기회가 있겠지. 다음번에 기회가 있을지는 모르겠지만ㅡ 알렉은 스스로에게 상기시켰다. 그는 그냥 상냥하게 머리카락을 어루만졌다.

1분이나 지났을까, 매그너스는 알렉의 성기를 물고서 침을 삼켰다. 그렇게 하며 알렉을 똑바로 올려다보는 그의 두 눈은 밝고 노란 캣츠아이였다. 알렉은 큰 신음성을 뱉으며 사정하기 시작했고, 제 뒤에 있는 벽돌벽에 머리를 부딪혔다. 흐느낀 것은 머리를 부딪힌 고통 때문이 아니라, 단지 이렇게까지 오래 참을 수 있었다는 데에 놀라서였다ㅡ

그리고 알렉은 후다닥 일어났다. 정액이 식어가는 불유쾌한 감각이 바지 안에서 느껴졌다. 실제로는, 여전히 거기 있었던 것이다. 벗어서 지워야 할 것이란 것을 알고 있었다. 아침이 되어 정액이 말라붙으면 더 제거하기 어려워질 테니까. 하지만 알렉은 그런 힘을 낼 수가 없었다.

옷을 빠는 대신, 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬고서는 베개에 제 얼굴을 묻었다. 보통 오르가즘은, 특히 매그너스가 가져다주는 오르가즘은 절 더 나은 기분으로 만들어주고는 했다. 그러나 오늘 밤은 아니었다. 아주 망한 것이다. 진짜로, 좆된 것이다. ‘그리고 재미있는 방식으로 좆된 것도 아니지.’ 잠으로 빠져드는 순간, 이지의 목소리와 비슷한 음성이 덧붙였다. 전혀 도움이 되지는 않았다. 결혼이 지독하게 무서웠다. 이전에 인정했었던 것보다, 그 어느 때보다도 더.


	6. +1

그 다음 날, 알렉은 자신과 매그너스가 함께 할 것이라고 생각했다. 아니, 바랬다. 몇 주 동안 제 안에서 커지고 있었던 성적 불만족감을 해소할 수 있는 기회를 마침내 갖게 된 것이었으니까 말이다. 그러나 1달이 넘게 여전히 그 문제로 골치를 앓고 있게 되자, 알렉은 자신이 간절하다 못해 발정이 난 멍청이로 변해 버리는 것을 느꼈다.

조슬린이 일어났을 때 클레리와 루크의 얼굴에 떠오른 행복감을 본 것. 그것은 매그너스의 불멸에 대한 그의 걱정이 둘의 관계 진전을 가로막지 않게 해 주었다. 매그너스를 좋아했고, 더 잘 알고 싶었다. 그리고 그것이야말로 중요한 것이었다. 제이스를 찾기 위해 모두가 2주의 시간을 녹초가 되어 보낸 후, 그리고 집에 돌아오라고 제이스를 설득하고 나서야 둘은 공식적으로 첫 데이트를 할 수 있었다. 그리고 그 때부터, 알렉은 평범한 섀도우헌터의 의무를 다하는 사이사이로 공식적•비공식적 데이트를 몇 번 더 해 오고 있었다.

데이트가 매그너스의 아파트에서 끝나는 경우는 그렇지 않을 때보다 많았다. 스킨십은 소파에서 하거나, 아니면 벽에 기대어서 했고, 또 한 번 기억에 남는 장소로는 주방 테이블도 있었다. 시간이 흐를수록 스킨십의 시간은 길어졌고, 강도도 더해졌지만 노골적으로 성적인 단계가 된은 없었다. 물론, 손들은 열심히 움직이고 있었지만 말이다. 매그너스는 주로 알렉의 가슴에 손을 고정하고 있었다. 알렉은 매그너스의 등 근육이 휘어지는 감촉을 느끼는 것을 좋아했기에 셔츠 위로 손을 미끄러트리고는 했다. 가끔 관심을 가질 때는 엉덩이를 꽉 잡기도 했지만, 아아, 항상 바지 위로 잡았다! 알렉에게는 정말로 끝나지 않는 고통이었는데, 우리 실제로 벗을 수도 있겠다, 하고 생각하게 될 때마다 매그너스가 몸을 떼어내고서 너 이제 집에 가야할 시간 아니냐고 물었기 때문이었다.

데이트를 시작하기 전에도 스스로가 자위를 꽤나 하고 있었다는 사실은 알고 있었지만, 그건 지금 겪고 있는 것에는 비할 바가 아니었다. 잠깐 휴식을 취하기 위해서 찬물로 샤워를 하고 있었지만, 억눌린 에너지가 너무 많았던 탓에 사람들이 눈치를 채기 시작했던 것이다. 평상시에 그러던 것처럼, 이지가 비난조로 오빠가 떡을 쳐서 뭘 얻을 수 있는지 말했을 때 알렉은 생각없이 팩 내뱉고 말았다. “하려고 노력 중이거든.” 그렇게 하고 나서야, 알렉은 이지가 미친 듯이 웃어대는 동안 선명한 빨간색으로 달아올랐다.

매번 알렉은, 다음 번이 바로 그 때일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 그냥 끝까지 쭉 하겠다는 게 아니고, 적어도 조금 더 진도를 나갈수도 있겠다 하는 생각이었다. 따라서 데몬의 활동량이 현저히 낮은 밤을 맞이했을 때, 알렉은 일찌감치 도주할 기회를 잡고서 브룩클린으로 향했던 것이다. 제이스는 작별 인사로 “내가 안 할 것 같은 것은 하지 마.” 라는 대사를 남겼는데, 그 말은 알렉의 귀에서 울리고 있었다.

도착하자마자 곧바로 섹스 관련 주제로 넘어가버릴 계획은 아니었다. 하지만 자신을 맞이한 매그너스는 실크로 된 붉은 바지를 빼고는 아무것도 입고 있지 않았고, 그 사실을 알게 되자마자 알렉은 제 행동에 책임을 질 수 없게 될 수밖에 없었던 것이다. 그 뒤 곧바로, 알렉은 소파로 나아가며 점퍼와 신발을 벗어제꼈다. 그리고서 매그너스를 무릎 위로 당겨 정열적으로 키스했다.

1분 정도 지났을까, 미소를 지은 매그너스는 알렉의 입술에서 몸을 뗐다. “너도 안녕, 알렉산더. 오늘 너 엄청 열정적이네.”

“부모님이 주말동안 이드리스에 가셔서요. 자...자고 가고 싶은데. 괜찮을까요?” 알렉은 머뭇거리며 물었다. 나를 위해 매그너스가 참고 있던 거라고 생각했는데, 만약 그게 아닌 거면 어쩌지?

“당연히 괜찮지, 달링. 하지만 너, 준비된 거 확실해?”

“당신 농담하는거죠?” 알렉은 빠르게 말했다. “전 몇 주 동안 내내 이 생각만 했다구요.” 안심한 알렉은 제 무릎에 앉은 매그너스의 엉덩이로 손을 내려 더 견고하게 자세를 잡게 했고, 고간을 맞대고 허리를 돌렸다.

“...벗고 있는 것에 대해서?” 알렉이 자신들 둘 다 단단해지고 있다고 느끼고 있을 때, 매그너스는 씩 웃었다.

“당신은. 어떻게. 생각하는데요?” 알렉은 키스 사이사이로 물었다. “당신이 절 미치게 만들고 있다구요.” 그리고 알렉은 매그너스의 턱과 목이 이어지는 부분으로 입을 옮겼다. 저번 주에 발견한 부분이었는데, 그 부분은 특히 민감한 듯했다.

“그래, 그러면 이 감정을 새로 느끼게 된 거야?” 매그너스는 순진하게 답을 요구했다.

“음, 아니요.” 알렉은 그의 목에 대고 웅얼거렸다. “우리가 처음 만났을 때부터 그랬다고 볼 수 있죠.”

“아, 진짜로?” 눈썹을 치켜올리며 매그너스가 물었다. “네 말 뜻은, 그러면 너. 지금까지 완벽하게 규칙을 준수하는 섀도우헌터인 척 돌아다녀 놓고서는 밤에 침대에 누워서는 몰래 날 생각하면서 스스로를 만졌단 말이지? 아첨꾼 같으니라고.” 매그너스가 미소지었다. “그리고 생각해보면, 네가 그 때 나한테 관심이 있던 건지도 난 확신할 수도 없었다고.”

“그랬어요. 지금도 그렇고요.” 알렉은 신속하게 말을 정정했다. 너무나 흥분한 상태였기에, 매그너스의 정확한 추측에도 불구하고 그는 얼굴을 붉히지조차 않았다. “전 항상 당신을 원해요. 당신을 정말 너무 원해서, 똑바로 생각할 수가 없을 지경이에요.”

손을 내린 매그너스는 청바지에 감싸인 알렉의 발기한 성기를 움켜쥐었다. “아가, 그럼 보여주는 것은 어때?”

“제가요...? 무슨, 싫어요. 전 당신을 원한단 말이예요.” 매그너스의 손 안으로 허리를 밀어넣으려 애쓰며 알렉이 신음했다.

“그걸 할 시간은 나중에도 충분해. 난 지금은 그냥 네가 보여 줬으면 좋겠어, 네가 날 얼마나 원하는지 말이지.” 매그너스의 제안을 들은 알렉은 마침내 제 양 볼이 뜨겁게 달아오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 그러나 동시에 그 제안은 알렉의 혈관을 타고 흥분으로 인한 스릴감을 일으키기도 했다. 알렉이 생각했던 것보다, 그 아이디어는 훨씬 더 매력적으로 다가오고 있었다. 명백하게도 말이다. 그걸 보여주면 아마 매그너스가 선을 넘게 도와줄 수도... 얼마나 버틸 수 있는지 누가 알겠어?

“조-좋아요. 그렇게 해요.” 알렉은 숨도 쉬지 않고서 고개를 끄덕였다. 매그너스에게서 손을 떼내자마자 그는 곧바로 티셔츠를 벗었다. 오늘은 단추가 달린 옷을 입지 않았다는 사실이 기뻤다. 그러나 맨 가슴이 서로에게 닿아 눌려지는데도 여전히 불충분하다는 느낌이 들었다. 전부 벗고서 맨살을 맞대고 있고 싶었다.

애무하느라 몇 분 동안 정신을 놓고 있었지만, 매그너스의 바지 아래로 손을 미끄러트린 알렉은 그가 그 밑에 아무것도 입고 있지 않다는 것을 눈치챘다. 그 사실에 좋아하고 있는데 매그너스는 몸을 뒤로 물린 후 이렇게 말했다. “아, 안 돼. 그러지 마.” 그리고 그는 알렉에게서 내려왔다.

“무슨... 당신 어디 가는 거예요?” 알렉이 항의했다. 제 위에서 절 누르던 매그너스의 무게가 그리웠다.

“쇼를 시작할 시간이야, 예쁜아.” 그는 알렉에게 상기시켜주었다. 손가락을 튕긴 매그너스는 소파 가까이로 갑자기 나타난 암체어 중 하나에 편하게 자리잡았다. “자, 이제 바지 벗을 거야, 말 거야?”

그의 말을 더 쉽게 따를 수 있도록 일어선 알렉은 곧장 제 버클을 풀었다. 그는 엉덩이 밑으로 바지를 내린 후, 바닥 어딘가에 던져 두었다. 검은 브리프 한 장만 입고서, 알렉은 잠시 그 곳에 서 있었다. 절 찬미하듯 뚫어지게 바라보는 매그너스의 시선에 얼굴을 조금 붉힌 알렉은 다시 앉아서 다리를 넓게 벌렸다.

“이제 뭐 해요?” 알렉이 물었다. 어디서부터 시작해야 할 지 알 수 없었다.

“네 마음대로, 알렉산더.” 입술을 오므리며 매그너스가 대답했다. “그냥 평상시에 네가 혼자 있을 때 했던 걸 해 봐. 뭐든. 네가 뭘 좋아하는지 보여줘.”

거의 자동적으로, 제 속옷 안으로 손을 미끄러트린 알렉은 성기를 꽉 잡았다. 그리고서 그 감각에 숨을 헉 하고 들이쉬었다. 매그너스가 자신을 바라보는 시선을 느낄 수 있었기에 그는 더 단단해졌다. 발기해 꿈틀대는 성기는 프리컴을 흘리고 있었다. 알렉의 다른 손은 복근 위에 놓여 있었는데, 그곳의 잘 짜인 근육 위를 배회하다가 곧 슬금슬금 가슴으로 기어오르기 시작했다.

샤워를 하며 가졌던 그 시간 이후로, 알렉은 제 유두가 얼마나 민감한지를 탐험하며 정말 많은 시간을 보냈다. 알렉은 유두 한 쪽을 세게 꼬집었고, 눈을 꾹 내리감으며 큰 신음을 내뱉었다. 그리고서 즉각적으로, 손 안으로 쳐올렸다. 곧 알렉은 두 개의 손가락을 제 입 안에 넣고서 요란한 소리를 내며 빨았다. 눈을 뜬 알렉은 매그너스가 얼굴에 갈구하는 표정을 짓고서 절 바라보고 있는 광경을 목격했고, 미소를 지었다. 침에 젖어 미끄러운 손으로 제 유두를 지분거리며, 알렉은 매그너스의 이름을 흐느끼듯 외쳤다. 그렇게 하며 그는 점점 더 단단하게 발기하고 있었다.

“매그너스, 당신이 필요해요.” 성기를 브리프 밖으로 꺼내며 스스로를 완벽하게 나체로 전시된 상태로 만든 후, 알렉은 숨을 할딱거렸다. 그는 자기 통제력을 잃기 시작하고 있었다. 심장은 불규칙적으로 뛰어댔다.

“내 생각에는 너 혼자서도 잘 하는 것 같은데.” 알렉에게서 눈을 떼지 않으며 매그너스가 가르랑거렸다. “자, 이제 말해 봐. 달링. 네 손으로 또 뭘 했지?”

그 질문을 들은 알렉의 입은 딱 벌어졌다. 제 남자친구가 말을 잇자, 양 뺨으로 피가 몰리기 시작했다. “네 판타지로 어디까지 상상해 봤지? 그 손가락이 내 좆이면 좋겠다고 생각하면서 스스로 쑤셔본 적도 있어?” 알렉은 말을 이용해서 대답할 수는 없었다. 그러나 그는 자신이 고개를 끄덕이고 있다는 것을 알 수 있었다.

“사실을 알게 되니 좋네.” 매그너스는 능글맞은 미소를 지었다. “다음 번에 탐구해 볼 수 있겠지. 하지만 지금은... 날 봐.” 그가 명령했다.

알렉은 다시 눈을 떴다. 매그너스는 그가 입은 얇은 바지 위로 발기한 성기를 여유롭게 주무르고 있었다. 실크 천은 프리컴으로 젖어 어두워져 있었다. 지금까지 본 것들 중 가장 섹시한 광경에게서 간신히 시선을 떼자, 매그너스와 눈이 마주쳤다. 헤이즐 눈은 글래머가 풀린 매그너스의 노란 월록 마크와 만났다. 알렉이 사정하기 위해서 필요했던 것은 단지 그것 뿐이었다. 그는 제 손과 상체 위로 잔뜩 싸질렀다.

알렉이 알아채기도 전에, 매그너스는 소파에 앉아있는 그의 옆으로 다가와 있었다. 어디에서 나온 것인지가 분명한 그 젖은 자국을, 매그너스는 알렉의 복근 위로 문질러댔다.

“당신... 당신이 그럴 필요까지는 없는데...” 다시 말을 할 수 있게 되자 알렉이 입을 열었다. 그는 여전히 거칠게 숨을 헐떡이고 있었다.

“아, 날 믿어봐. 이건 내가 좋아서 하는 거야.” 매그너스는 그를 안심시켜주었다. 천을 밑으로 가져간 매그너스는 여전히 움찔거리고 있는 알렉의 성기와, 그가 만들어낸 엉망진창인 자국들을 닦아 없애 주었다.

“하지만 당신은요? 당신도 싸고 싶지 않아요?” 알렉은 교활하게 물었다. 꼬물거린 알렉은 팔다리를 움직였고, 마침내 매그너스의 성기를 만질 수 있게 되었다.

“침착해, 내 사랑.” 매그너스가 미소지었다. “어쨌든 우리한테는 이 밤 내내 시간이 있으니까.” 그를 보살펴 준 후, 매그너스는 손을 튕겼다. 알렉의 속옷 역시도 깨끗해졌다. “자아, 뭐 좀 먹을래? 내가 너에 대해 아는 걸로 추측해 본 거지만, 너 하루 종일 아무것도 안 먹었을 것 같단 말이야.”

항의하려 했으나, 꼬르륵거리는 소리를 낸 알렉의 배는 주인의 의견을 무시했다. 따라서 그는 인정했다. “좋아요. 하지만 지금 당장 움직일 수는 없을 것 같아요.”

“괜찮아. 그게 아니라면 항상 널 먹여줄 수는 없을 테니까.” 매그너스가 윙크했다. 몸을 일으켜 주방으로 간 매그너스는 냉장고에서 뭔가를 꺼냈다. 알렉이 로프트에 놀러오기 전에는 냉장고를 잘 사용하지 않고 있다는 것이 분명해 보였지만, 이제 그 냉장고는 항상 가득 차 있었다.

미소를 지은 알렉은 소파에 몸을 묻었다. 안정되고 행복한 기분이었다. 혼자서 한, 음... 거의 혼자서 이뤄낸 절정이었고 한 달 넘게 끙끙 앓으면서 보낸 것에 대한 충분한 보상은 되지 못했지만, 그래도 좋은 시작이었다. 오늘밤이 또 무엇을 가져다 줄 것인지, 알렉은 기대가 되서 참을 수 없었다.


End file.
